Screw you
by FaLyn9
Summary: Koda believes she has the "Golden Arms" just like Sena's "Golden legs"...Hiruma saw her power and wanted her on his team badly! She could careless about the football team since she knows her father and her sexist brother would disapprove but for how long can she refuse the devil?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is actually my first fanfic of Eyeshield 21, I'm actually kinda nervous about this since Hiruma is a dickwad to begin with. Wish me luck! This is Rated-T for the amount of cursing in this story...and there will be ALOT of it. **

**Read and Review.**

* * *

Hiruma walked down the street with his best buddy Kurita alongside him, he was going on and on about their new teammates. Hiruma could care less, they needed more players. Players that actually know what the hell they're doing! They won their first match of the year against the Cupids, though it was a close call due to the fact that their players were from different clubs. Something had to be done.

Suddenly a wet drop fell on the bridge of Hiruma's nose, distracting him from his thoughts. He looked up at the dark sky; thunder crashed nearby and more rain drops fell on his face before it started to downpour.

"Fucking rain." He cursed under his breath. "It was supposed to be a sunny today."

"Hiruma-san!"

Hiruma brought his attention back to his overweight friend who waving at him and had already crossed the street without him. He sighed and began to cross the street.

He didn't take notice that the sign across the street that blink; DO NOT WALK.

He stopped in his tracks when a horn blared loud enough to startle him. He was blinded by a white light heading towards him at a fast speed; he didn't move…he couldn't move. This demon was going to die.

The last thing he heard was Kurita yelling his name that echoed in his ears and he closed his eyes.

Hiruma was then pushed to the ground. It wasn't the car that hit him though. It wasn't strong enough. Someone pushed him out of the way. He heard a loud crash being accompanied by screeching tires to a halt. He looked up to see the reason why didn't he die. A person was standing over him along with a black car stopped in front of them. Even being blinded by the car lights, he could see his savior's stance. Knees bended, right foot forward, the upper body leaning forward, the arms parallel from each other and dents left from where the hands were placed. Just like a lineman position.

His savior wore dark jeans that were now damped from the rain, a damp jacket with its hoodie pulled over the head. He saw at the feet brown boots with heels that were scraped on the road. Hiruma got up from the ground to face whoever saved him, it was probably one of the stupid players from the Wild Gunmans.

"Hey, what the fuck is your problem?" Hiruma stated.

The stranger straightened up, turning around as the hands shook to shake out the pain and the stranger pulled back the hood to face Hiruma.

It was a girl.

"Are you mentally fucked in the brain?!" She yelled at him. "The sign says do not walk! Can't you learn how to read! What the hell is your fucking problem, you prick!"

She panted from exhaustion, her once dry brown hair was now drenched but her blue eyes stabbed into his green eyes. Hiruma was surprised, a female was able to save him and block the car from hitting him. He wanted her…he needed her on his team.

Before he could say anything, she scoffed and walked back onto the side walk, passing Kurita after pulling the hoodie over her head. The driver of the car came out, opening an umbrella, and ran towards Hiruma.

"Are you alright, sir? Did I hit you?!"

Kurita went to his friend after he was brave enough to see what happened. "Hiruma, are you alright? What happened? Who was that?"

That was the question…who was she? And how can he get her on the team?

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it, review the love.**


	2. Chapter 2

Koda took a bite from her sandwich just as Hiruma slammed his hand on her desk. She was not affected by his power and looked up at him. She recognized him from his almost death scene three days ago, it's almost impossible to miss his spiky blonde hair, pointy ears, multiple piercings and razor sharp teeth. Everyone backed away from them with fright. The devil himself! Hiruma Yoichi in their class! Why was he here?!

Like Koda actually gave a fuck. She chewed on the piece of sandwich in her mouth and swallowed.

"Can I help you?" She asked with a smile, as if she was customer service.

"I want you to join the football team." He demanded.

"How about no?" She grabbed her juice box and took a sip from the strawberry flavored milk tea.

"It wasn't a question." He glared at her.

"No shit, dickhead. I answered anyway."

"So join the football team or else!"

"I already said no."

Hiruma grin his devil smile and from his shirt pocket, he pulled out his devil hand book. She heard about his little black book around school, she heard that he had anything on everyone in the school to blackmail. Koda gave him a skeptical look, what could he possibly have on her? "Koda Mizumachi, little sister of Kengo Mizumachi from Kyoshin Poseidon."

"Oh my god, you know my stupid brother." She said sarcastically.

He didn't pay any attention to her snarky comment and read the information he gathered on her. After the incident, he followed her, despite Kurita's remarks to leave her alone, from a grocery store back to her home. He looked up her address and found information on her family, but mainly focused on her. It took a while but he finally got what he needed to confront her.

"At the age of 10, you bought a poster of the American boy band One Direction, hung it in your room and did a morning ritual to kiss every single boy with the words I love you when you were done."

"Like every single 10 year old fan would, I heard there was this one girl who put a picture of one of the guys on a pillow and dry humped it."

It was unaffected.

"When you were 13, you let the boy who you had a crush on piss in your hair and you wore it to school the next day to show off to your friends."

"Ah, memories." Koda chuckled to herself. "My parents wouldn't stop laughing for like a week, and now that you reminded me of it, I can see why they did."

Again, it was unaffected.

Hiruma still had one more ace up his sleeve. "Just last year, your mother made you have an abortion when they found out you were pregnant, not even your dad knows about it."

Koda looked at him but no snarky remark; Hiruma knew he struck a chord. "Kekeke, wouldn't your dad like to find out about this unborn child." He got up and left the classroom. The whole classroom was quiet as they looked at Koda, she saw the door close behind Hiruma and she popped her lips.

"Oh well, I guess otoo-chan will be in for a surprise." She muttered under her breath and ate the rest of her sandwich.

Hiruma looked from the class window when Koda didn't even try to stop him. Every one of his victims cowered in fear when he leaked their precious secrets, even at the sight of him. Why doesn't this bitch do the same?!

"Shit!" He kicked the door with his heel and walked down the hall. Koda smirked when she heard Hiruma cursing and she finished her lunch before class started.

* * *

"HEY WATCH OUT!"

Koda was walking towards the entrance of the school to go home until someone yelled at her. She looked up and caught the oncoming football. She caught it easily with her hands and looked at the direction where it was thrown from.

An incredibly large body with the head shaped like a turnip was slowly jogging towards her. Due to his large body, she actually felt the ground shake a little which startled her so she walked towards him so he can stop shaking the earth.

"Nice catch!" He complimented.

"Thanks." She gently threw the ball at him whom he easily caught, he smiled greatly at her until he turned his head as if he was examining her.

"Hmm, you look oddly familiar."

"So are you, I can't forget someone as huge as you are. I was the one that saved your stupid friend from getting killed a few days ago."

He gasped. "Oh my god, you are that person! Are you ok?! How did you stop that car!?"

"Instinct I guess." She shrugged.

"Are you on a wrestling team or something? When I saw you stop that car, it was so scary."

She smirked. "I'm sorry I scared you but I'm not in any club. I have a feeling you are going to ask me but I will not join the football team."

"Huh? But we would love to have you!" He tried to persuade her. "From the way you stopped the car, you would be a great lineman. A lineman is"-

"I know what a lineman is." She stated blunty.

"Oh, ok! Well we would love to have you like I said. The team is very nice too!"

"Hey fatass! Get your fucking ass over here! You're fucking burning daylight."

She recognized that voice anywhere, it was Hiruma's voice.

"Oh yeah, they're very nice." She sarcastically commented.

"Well, most of them." Kurita pitifully smiled.

"Hey Kurita, throw the ball!" Koda saw one of the smaller brunette players wearing a no. 80 jersey; he was waving at them to toss the ball towards him.

She couldn't fight temptation anymore and pointed at the football Kurita was holding. "May I?" He nodded confusingly and gave her the ball. She pulled the ball back and threw the ball with all her might. It was a good spiral! The smaller brunette ran towards it, jumped high into the air and gracefully caught the ball with style and yelled; "CATCH MAX!" She giggled at the sight and they saw him land on the ground.

"Look, I know you mean well but I'm not joining the football team. I'll see you around school." She started to walk away from him towards the school entrance, leaving the confused Kurita behind.

* * *

**Review the love please~**


	3. Chapter 3

Koda looked at her hands, she still remembered the way her hands grasped the football. When the skin of the ball rubbed against hers and when she threw it to one of the players on the field. It felt different. She felt the power…but it wasn't enough. She put up her hands in front of her and imagined her hands on someone's jersey and using the power in her arms to push them back towards the ground to let the running back run towards the end fie-

Wait a minute.

What was she thinking?

Football?

No! No! No! None of that!

Koda shook her head and rubbed her arms, they were still rather sore from when she saved Hiruma from the oncoming car. She realized where she was. She was in a family diner that was not too far from her home; she was having her usual turkey sandwich with steaming mash potatoes and drinking an ice tea. She likes to come to this diner to think and when she wanted to be by herself.

She saw the Devil Bats practicing before coming here. The gunshots sounds were still ringing in her ears. The team wasn't bad but they weren't good either when she saw the flaws in their technique. Their team was incomplete, the team couldn't survive on so little players and they needed something else but she couldn't point it out. And she surely wasn't going to tell them even if she knew.

Would she?

She sighed; grabbing the cold cup and watch the ice twirl around the brown liquid. She should be getting home.

"Koda-chan?"

Her attention was brought up when she looked up and saw an old friend.

"Unsui-kun?" A tall light skin well built man with a shaved head stood before her with a smile; he was carrying a sports bag over his shoulder and had his usual Shinryuuji Naga uniform that looked like a karate uniform with a darker yellow color.

"Unsui-kun!" Koda jumped up from her seat and wrapped her arms around Unsui, he chuckled and returned her hug.

"I haven't seen you sine middle school, is this where you've been hiding?"

"Yeah let's say that!" Koda chuckled. "But look at you I can barely put my arms around you. Football practice must really be working for you isn't?"

"I guess so." Unsui chuckled, Koda grabbed his arm to sit him down across from her. He looked at her school uniform and recognized the colors. "You go to Deimon? I thought you moved away."

"I did for a while, but my parents decided to move back. Which school do you go to now?"

"Shinryuuji Naga."

"Wait what?!" She exclaimed loudly. "That's like one of the best schools ever! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you." Unsui smiled.

"Plus I heard their sports program is amazing and they're known for their football program. You must be the best of the best in the team right."

"Well, I'm ok. Agon is the best of the team."

Koda felt her skin crawl when she heard Agon's name, she almost forgot Agon was his twin brother. How can those two brothers look alike and yet be complete opposite inside and outside? She shifted uncomfortably in her seat before scratching her cheek as she looked down.

"How is…Agon?"

"He's his usual self; arrogant and stubborn. Not much to say."

"Hmm…"

Unsui sighed; "Are you still upset about"-

"Huh? No. Of course not! There's just something else on my mind that's all."

"What of?"

"Do you remember when I practiced football with you and Agon?"

"Yes. Everyday afterschool we went to the parks together, your father sometimes taught us a few tricks too."

"Well…This guy…Yoichi Hiruma is his name…he wants me to join his football team."

"But you gave it up before you moved away, how did he find out that you played football before?"

"I…sort-of…saved him from a car and I guess he saw me as a lineman. He kept persisting me to join the team. But I don't want to."

"Don't want to or can't?" Unsui asked.

"I can't and I don't want to. You saw how my father was back then, besides my brother should be the one playing football. No one would take me serious anyway, a girl football player. I mean come on."

"I see what you're saying. But I also remember when you played football and those were the happiest I've seen you been."

"Well the past is in the past now. I have to worry about my future, like college and...other things."

"You never like studying, stop lying to yourself."

Koda laughed at Unsui's response. For the next few hours, Koda and Unsui talked about what happened in the past two years of not seeing each other. So much has changed since they last saw each other but their friendship still remained the same. Koda was thankful for that.

Now what was she to do?

* * *

**Review the love!**


	4. Chapter 4

_8 years ago_

_"__Ok you ready Koda?"_

_"__I'm ready!" Koda was just a few feet away from her father who was holding a football. He called out to her to make sure she was ready to catch the ball, she was jumping up and down with excitement as she anxiously waiting for the ball to be past to her. _

_"__Go long! Hut! Hut!" Her father yelled when he released the ball into the air. Koda chased after the ball with her arm extended above her, wishing her arms were long and not as short as her. She made a jump in hopes to reach the ball but it was still no luck as the football crashed into ground and hopped away from her. _

_Koda groaned with sadness as she ran after it and caught it before it could bounce any more. _

_"__It's ok, sweetie. Try and throw it back." Her father clapped and prepared himself to grab the ball. Koda looked at the brown oval shaped ball and placed her fingers on the white string that was sewed on the skin. She tried to mimic her father when he threw the football and used every ounce of strength she had to fling her arm..only to have the football thrown to the ground just two feet from her. Her father still waited for the ball to be delivered to him, he held back his snickering but still held his stance. Koda pouted. She grabbed the ball again but instead with one hand she grabbed it with both and threw it to her father whom grabbed it suddenly and chuckled. _

_"__Good job Koda." The little girl smiled at her fathers compliment and clapped her hands together. _

_"__Again! I wanna try again!_

_But instead of obeying his daughter, he got on one knee and placed the ball down. "In a little bit Koda, I'm going to teach you the best position out of the team."_

_"__What's that?"_

_"__The lineman."_

_"__Line? Man?" Koda asked curiously. _

_"__Yes, a lineman is a very important position on the team. They protect the quarter back from attackers, without linemen, the quarter back has no protection."_

_"__Hmm, like knights. Knights in shining armor protecting the prince."_

_"__Yes exactly my little Koda. Or like the shields that the knights carry, really big shields."_

_"__But…I'm not big." Koda frowned at the fact._

_"__It doesn't matter sweetie. Sometimes you don't have to be big to be a shield. You just need to be strong, stronger than anyone that's in front of you, ok?" Koda nodded at her father's advice. "Good, now we're going to do this slow. I'm going to try and push you down but you have to push me first before I touch you."_

_"__Ok, ok!" Koda nodded furiously and prepped up her arms._

_"__Alright, on your mark? Get set-Go." Immediately her father pushed his hands against her shoulders and she fell to the ground. She shook her head to shake off her dizziness and looked up at her father. _

_"__You said slow!" She protested._

_"__Oh I'm sorry sweetie, I forgot." He helped her up and brushed off the dirt from her pants. "Ok this time I'll go slow, I promise. Ready? Set-Go."_

_He pushed her again to the ground with just a blink of an eye and Koda was back where she started, she was getting angry. "Hey!" She got back up and pulled back her hair from her face. "You promised!"_

_"__I know you're right." He pushed her again to the ground but it was the last straw. Immediately she pounced on her father, pressing her hands against his chest and pushed him until her father's back was on the ground._

_"__Stop it!" She yelled at her father but she was immediately silenced when she realized what she did. She was sitting on top of her father whom she put to the ground. She stared at her hands with surprise, what was this new power she inhierited._

_"__Whoa."_

_"__Yes, Koda, exactly." Her father chuckled, he managed to prop himself to sit up so Koda can sit on his lap. "Did you like how that felt?"_

_"__I don't know." Koda continue looking at her hands, she doesn't recognize them anymore. They were someone else's hands, it wasn't hers._

_"__Are you ready to go to the park and show those boys whose boss?"_

_Koda was quiet for a second and looked away from her father; "N-No."_

_"__Hmm? Why not?"_

_"__They're bigger…and tougher."_

_"__You just pushed your old man to the ground, and you still think they're stronger than you?"_

_"__They're boys." She confessed._

_"__Koda I want you to listen to me. I'm going to tell you a little secret. They might be stronger or bigger than you, but you can't let that stop you. Nothing can stop you nor will you let it. Their strength comes from here." Her father grabbed her arms and gave them a little squeeze to show her. "But your strength comes from here." He pointed at her chest to refer to her heart. "And that's the strongest power there is. Do you understand?"_

_Koda nodded at her father even though she didn't fully understand him but she didn't want to tell him that. He lovingly kissed her forehead and he wrapped his arms around her as she returned his hug with a grin. "That's my girl."_

**A really cute father daughter moment, I thought it was just adorable~**


	5. Chapter 5

Koda walked on the sidewalk to a new day of school, her school bag clutched in her hands and her headphones blasting music in her ears, trying to block out the world around her. Though the more she walked the more she felt the earth trembling. Was it an earthquake? She looked down at the ground to feel it a little better and removed her headphones.

"Koda-chan!"

She was startled by the sudden yell of her name but when she turned around, she saw that it was Kurita running towards her with a good morning wave. She softly chuckled and waved back at him when he approached her.

"Good morning!" He said cheerfully.

"Good morning."

"Do you mind walking to school together?"

"Oh sure I don't mind, let's go." She smiled as they both started their journey to school. "Where is your blonde friend? Hiro was his name?"

"Hiruma." He corrected her. "And he's pretty busy this morning, he had a few errands to do before school starts."

"What like finding new ways to blackmail people?"

"Yep!"

Koda giggled at how proudly he stated that fact. "Oh yeah, did you finish the homework last night? I wasn't able to answer the last question." Koda answered suddenly.

"Oh no, I was up all last night practicing and practicing."

"For football?"

"Mm-Hmm!" He nodded proudly. "They say practice makes perfect! Plus I was really excited that we won our very first game!"

"Oh so it was true? That you used various members from different teams to play with you guys.?"

"Yeah we're still short on real football players. We almost lost because of it."

"I saw the video on the internet. It was kinda sad actually. But that new guy, Eyeshield 21, thank god he showed up right?"

"Yeah, Se-I-I mean Eyeshield 21 is a really good guy." Kurita complimented. "Are you coming to watch us on our next game?"

"Who are you facing next?"

"The Ojo White Knights."

Koda almost stopped in her tracks when he mentioned the next team. "The White Knights? From that fancy elite private school place? But they are like the best of the best? You're crazy!"

"I know right! It's so exciting to see them in action." Kurita grinned.

"You're kidding?" Koda asked, but she sighed and shook her head. "But I do wish you luck, they are really hard to beat."

"So you are coming to watch us play?!"

Koda chuckled, it was as if Kurita announced them to become best friends forever and she gave up. "Alright, alright, I'll watch you play!"

"Yay!" Kurita cheered as he wrapped his arms around Koda, lifting her up and swinging her from side to side.

"Crushing! Of the bones! Can't breathe!" She pleaded. He suddenly let her go and she caught herself before she fell to the ground and they both laughed. Once they got to school, they were passing by the football field which made Koda think a little and pouted. Her fingers were twitching again, aching to grab a football or grab someone to push to the ground for Christ sake.

"Hey Kurita…um can I ask you something?"

"Oh sure. What is it?"

"I'm not saying I'm joining the team…but let's say I did. Wouldn't you be bothered by a girl lineman?"

"Why would I?" Kurita asked confusingly.

"Well, there's never really any female football players. It would be kinda weird to have a girl on your team wouldn't it?"

"Not really." Kurita shook his head.

"Why not?"

"You would be a great teammate to have. We would finally have another lineman on our team. Besides, I don't think gender really matters about anything. If you love something, shouldn't you pursue it with all your heart? No matter what anyone says?"

Koda nodded and looked down at the sidewalk, sighing under her breath while taking in Kurita's words.

* * *

"What the fuck is it going to take to get you on my team?"

Koda woke up by the sudden question and opened her eyes to see the devil standing over her. She remembered she dozed off during lunch time and found a nice shady spot by a tree that was next to the soccer field. She groaned when she hoped this was a nightmare.

"Go…away." She grumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

"Not until you answer my question."

"I don't wanna join your dumb team. It's not my problem, get another linebacker."

"You're an important aspect. You stopped that truck as if it was nothing."

"Because you're a dumbass who doesn't know how to look both ways before crossing the street!" Koda covered her eyes with her arm while the other one pillowed her head. "Now go away, I still have 10 more minutes before class starts."

"I can give you anything you want, you know."

"I don't want anything, especially from you."

"Are you sure about that?"

Koda was afraid to remove her arm from her eye. She could just imagine the look on his face when he said those words. But her heart almost stopped when she felt that he lowered his body on hers which made her remove her arms and saw that his hands were on either side of her head and he peered in closer to her face. Koda tried hard to resist but she felt her cheeks heat up quickly from the unknown action.

"I can give you anything you desire, you just gotta join my team and I will be your slave." Koda smirked and raised her hands to brush on his shoulders.

Without taking notice, Koda pushed him to the side until he was on his back and now she was straddling his waist and pinned his wrists to the ground. "Sweetie, is that the best you can do?"

"Kekeke." Hiruma grinned. "You're good."

"I try." Koda smiled.

"Why don't you join the football team?"

"Still with that?" She released his arms to sit on him and crossed her arms. "I said I won't join."

"There's more to it than that, now spill it."

Koda rolled her eyes and sighed, why not?

"My father was a linebacker in high school, I took interest as a child and he taught me everything I know. When I was 14, all of a sudden he rejected the idea that I should play football and thought I should be a proper girl. Are you happy?"

"So you're doing what your daddy says? Being the perfect little girl? Pfft. Pathetic." Hiruma moved his hands under his head as a pillow and brought up his legs so he can kick up his left leg over his right.

"I don't expect you to understand."

"Then I made a mistake." Hiruma scoffed.

"A mistake? The great Hiruma Yoichi made a mistake?"

"Of course, you're just doing this to be daddy's perfect little girl. You're just scared to see what he'll really say, probably disown you am I right? Kekeke."

Koda glared at him and growled under her breath. "I'm not doing this to be daddy's perfect girl."

"Then prove it."

Koda grabbed his shirt and pulled him up and bring him closer to her and stared at his emerald green eyes. "You're not going to get under my skin. This is just one of your stupid plans to get me to join the football team. And it's not going to work."

Hiruma did nothing but softly grin; "Are you sure about that?" He asked again.

Koda scoffed and got off him, she collected her things and headed back to the school building but instead stopped in her tracks and felt the wind brush against her back and her hair danced in the wind. She was going to ask him something…if he would really give her anything she wanted to join the team but she shook her head and continued on her path.

Hiruma once again prepped his hands under his head and looked up at the sky through the tree branches. She was playing right into his hands.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm home!"

"Okaeri! I'm in the living room."

Koda looked over her book and saw her mother entering the living room. Her mother was a tall average body woman with a black bob haircut with light brown highlights. She wore a long grey pencil skirt and a white blouse with a jacket in one hand and a purse in the other. She saw her daughter laying on the couch with a textbook on her lap and a pen twirling in her hand.

"Hey sweetie, sorry I'm late." Her mother dumped her belongings on the table nearby and went to the couch to kiss her daughter on the head. Koda smiled when her mother greeted her. "Did you eat?"

"Yeah, I already cook some dinner. I left a plate for you on the stove."

"Where are your father and brother?"

"Daddy went back to the office and onii-chan is upstairs, napping."

"Oh alright then." Koda's mother pat her daughters feet so she can pull her legs away so her mother could sit down next to her. "So how was your day at school sweetie? Did anything exciting happen?"

_Yeah! Everyday being stalked by the commander of hell to join his football team is part of my daily schedule. _Koda thought to herself but gave her mother a different answer and closed her English textbook. "Not really, same old same old. Studying English and what not?"

"Oh come on sweetie. Nothing happened since school started? Not even a guy?" Her mother teased.

"Mom!" Koda blushed.

"Yes?"

Koda chuckled; "There's no guy, mom."

"Ok fine don't tell me. I'll find out eventually."

"Right." Koda placed her textbook on the table beside her next to the lamp then wrapped her arms around her legs to press against her chest.

"So when is your next day off from school? We haven't been to the mall in the longest time."

"Tomorrow but there's this game going on. My school against The Oujuo White Knights and I promised my friend I would go see him play."

"Oujuo White Knights? From Oujou Private High School? You're going to go see a football game?" Her mother crossed her arms and gave her daughter a look.

"Yes. My friend Kurita is a linebacker on the Devil Bats team."

"And just when were you going to tell me about your new friend?"

"Eventually, once I found out how we became best friends all of a sudden. We have the same teacher and we meet at lunch. I just talked to him a couple of times and he declared that we're best friends forever. But he really is the sweetest nicest guy and he's really, really big like a giant chestnut."

"A giant…chestnut? Should I be worried?"

Koda chuckled; "No, it's nothing to worry about. He's really cool."

"Well…alright then. I'm trusting you for some reason."

"Mom!" Koda changed positions to lean against her mother and latched on her arm.

"Ok, ok I'm trusting you." Her mother laughed.

"Just…please don't tell daddy or onii-chan."

"I won't. Don't worry sweetie."

For the rest of the night, Koda and her mother chatted until it was time to go to bed. Koda was a little frustrated that she didn't get to finish her homework but she shrugged it off quickly since she was never really good at English. She tugged herself into bed after she set her alarm to wake up early so she wouldn't be late.

* * *

Koda groaned from hearing her annoying alarm clock, repeating the same pattern over and over again.

BZZ! BZZ! BZZ!

The sound force her to remove her arm from the warm blankets and her fingers danced on top of the buzzing machine until it found the right button and it turned off.

8:00AM

She moaned one more time and forced the warmth and security of her blankets off her to get out of bed. She took a warm shower, dried her hair and got dressed in her usual jeans with her bishop sleeve red blouse and her favorite pair of sneakers. She left her room with her purse over her shoulder and she tied up her hair high with a ponytail as she made her way to the kitchen to get her breakfast. She poured herself a bowl of cereal and milk.

But at the same time when she went to the living room to watch a little TV with her breakfast, she saw her brother, warming up and doing light exercise before going out to his daily training at his school. Her brother was Kengo, a lineman from Poseidon; he was a really tall tanned blonde haired boy who could easily pass for a senior in high school or possibly in college but he was only a freshman like his little sister. He wore a light blue jogging suit that was recently washed with white sneakers that were about to be untied.

"Onii-chan, good morning." Koda entered the living room to make her presence known and her older brother stopped what he was doing to face her.

"Oh Koda-chan, good morning! What are you doing up so early?"

"I have to meet up with a friend this morning." She ate a spoonful of her cereal before sitting down on the couch and watched her brother stretch.

"More like a boyfriend, with your hair all up and is that lip gloss I see?"

"Shut up. I don't have a boyfriend." Koda stated. "Unlike you with Kakei."

"Atleast I get some." He teased and laughed when he saw Koda's cheeks turned red, he knew sex was a touchy subject for her. "If you miss it that much, I could hook you up."

"Ew! No! What is wrong with you?!" Koda pouted and turned away from her brother.

"Oh relax, I was just kidding. Oh hey, get on my back will you? I wanna get some pushups in before going to school. Come on, I need something heavy on my back." Kengo got down on his stomach and waited for Koda to get on so he can do his quick exercise.

"Are you calling me fat?!"

"You said it not me!" He laughed.

"You are such an asshole, do you know that?" Koda stated the obvious as she got off from the couch with her breakfast and sat on his back, he prepped his arms and used the strength in his arms to lift up his body with Koda on his back and brought himself back down again then up. Koda calmly ate her breakfast while her brother did his pushups.

"So where are you going today anyway?"

"Going to a game, I promised a friend I would see him play." Then she glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 9:30am. "Which I am completely late for!" She swung her feet over to get off of her brother, not realizing who her foot slammed against her brothers head which caused him to call on his stomach and grab his head in pain. "Tell mom and dad I'll be back later!"

She grabbed her purse, ignoring her brother's pain and ran out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**SHOUTOUT TO APPLEJAX XD! I love you, please keep on reading and reviewing the love.**

**Please forgive my cursing, I keep thinking to myself. "Think Hiruma! Think Hiruma!"...All of a sudden I wanna blackmail everyone I hate. XD YA-HA!**

**Authors note: I would like to thank stinkerdoodle for a correction, turns out I said Notre Dame instead of Oujou academy/high school. Plus i think I've been spelling it wrong too. I swear to god, I thought it was Notre Dame! LOL but I made a few corrections in chapter 6 and chapter 7; hopefully I got them all. Thank you once again!**

Koda was out of breath when she arrived, she missed the bus so she had to run almost seven miles to get to her school but she arrived just in time. She was surprised to find the bleachers filled with screaming girls, yelling the name of a man named Sakuraba. Koda has heard of him before, she thought he was a little cute but not drop-dead gorgeous. There was even a news crew on sight reporting the infamous Sakuraba. This was going to be an interesting game, she thought to herself. Her hands were already twitching with excitement, but she formed them into fists to control her excitement. She reminded herself she wasn't part of the game.

On one side of the field she saw the Oujuo Knights warming up for their game wearing white and blue jerseys and on the other side of the field was the Deimon Devil bats, but instead of warming up, she saw that they were all nervous to death about their new game. She could tell they weren't real football players, just the same people from different clubs. Then she saw Kurita trying to cheer people up for the game, which made her smile.

"Kurita!" She turned from the bleachers to join her friend, whom in returned smiled with excitement.

"Koda-chan! You really came!" The giant man clapped with excitement and when she was close enough, he embraced her in a big hug!

"Of course I did, I figured this isn't a match I couldn't miss."

"Oh allow me to introduce to you. Sena-kun!" He called to a shortie spikey brunette boy, he gladly came over to the call of his friend. "Sena-kun, this is Koda. The girl I told you about who saved Hiruma."

"Wait you saved Hiruma? Bu-But how is that possible!?" Sena asked surprisingly.

"Shocking I know huh? It's nice to meet you Sena." Koda bowed in greeting as Sena did the same.

"Fucking fat ass! Stop telling people about that. I didn't need any fucking help." Hiruma stepped up with an AK-47 in hand, Koda turned to see him in his no. 1 jersey football gear trying to be all high and mighty as the commander of hell but it wasn't fooling her.

"Really? That's not the way I remember it." Koda stated. "Besides I still never heard of a thank you from you."

"And you're never going to fucking get it."

"Good to know." Koda smirked and turned to Kurita and Sena. "I'm going to go get a seat, good luck in the game."

"Thank you very much" said Sena. Koda paid Hiruma no mind but when she turned, her high ponytail flicked Hiruma on his nose, making him flinch unguardedly and scoffed. Koda went up to the bleachers and tried to find a good seat, she kept looking back onto the field to see if she had a good enough view the higher she went.

She found a good spot on one of the high bleachers; she got a complete view of the field so she can see everything. She sat down but realized a group of men in dark golden shirt with a dark maroon tied around their waist and black pants made their way towards her.

Oh god. Koda's heart almost stopped when she saw them, the Shinryuji Naga. She turned her head away and tried to brush her hair over her face to ignore them. Hearing them muttering to themselves as they settled behind her, she scanned the audience to find a seat further away and saw a few empty seats near the bottom. She got up to move but an arm immediately wrapped around her waist and she was brought up off her feet. Her back was pressed against someone's chest and they forced her to sit on their lap.

"Koda, long time no see."

She was trying to avoid this situation, from the corner of her eye she saw Unsui's younger twin brother, Agon. They shared the same face but Agon was more tanned, had crazy dreadlocks, and wore shades. His smile was just enough to send a cold sensation down her spine. He pressed his nose against her neck and the hairs on the back of the neck stand up.

"Agon, not today. Let go." She tried to get on her feet but his arm was secured around her waist and he wasn't thinking of letting go any time soon.

"Oh come on, don't be like that. Don't you know how much I miss you?" He cooed.

"Well I didn't miss you at all, now let go!"

"Agon, behave. Now." Unsui came to Koda's rescue when he came up the steps.

"I'm just playing, Unko-chan." Agon insulted his older twin brother. Unsui sighed and came to them; easily he picked up Koda from Agon's arms.

"I said behave, you're with your team not with your group of whores. Act right."

"And I am not an object to be picked up!" Koda shouted furiously, angered at the fact that she couldn't escape on her own and felt like she was being passed around. Unsui placed her back on the bench but before Agon could make his move again Unsui sat in between them. Agon growled with annoyance and crossed his arms, knowing he couldn't do anything. Koda sighed and fixed her blouse, finally she could concentrate on the game.

Koda's hands were twitching once again, she looked at them and clutched them into a fist together and pressed them against her lips. When the game started, she could smell the adrenaline from the players on the field that she desperately wanted to be a part of. _Calm down_ she told herself. _They're just having a rough start, they can do this._

"They still have Shin on the bench." Unsui stated as he past the binoculars to Agon, originally there were here to film one of the Oujuoknight players, Shin, but they still haven't put him in play yet.

"So why the hell are we even here?" Agon asked as he pulled up his sunglasses to peer through the binoculars. "This is boring. "

Unsui hoped that they would put Shin in play but he was suddenly distracted by Koda's shaking hands and tensed position.

"Koda?" Unsui asked. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm great. I'm just a little nervous."

"You're not the one playing, so there's nothing to be nervous about."

Koda smirked; "It's harder than you think." Her eyes were still on the game, she could hear Hiruma's voice yelling out HUT! HUT! Kurita past the ball to Hiruma as the linemen clashed together like a car accident; Hiruma passed the ball to Eyeshield 21 before he got tackled to the ground. But Koda noticed something, the way Eyeshield was holding the ball. She retrieved the binoculars from Agon's hands and peered through them; he wasn't even holding the ball correctly. He was easily stopped by one of the Oujuoline men and the ball was knocked out of his hands. Kurita was there just in time to get the ball before it was intercepted.

Koda could just die. No one knew how to play the game, Eyeshield was a valuable player but he sucked badly. The devil bats retreated in a huddle while Hiruma explained the next step of their plan to score a touchdown. Koda took out her phone quickly and dialed Kurita's number she saved a few days ago, she muttered for Kurita to pick up his phone. She saw Kurita's head turn to where their bags were laying when the huddle disbanded, he heard his phone ringing from his bag and fished out his cell phone.

It flashed: Koda Calling…

"Koda-chan?" Kurita greeted.

"Kurita what are you guys doing? Tell Eyeshield 21 to grow some balls and run the ball."

"Fatass! What the fuck are you doing?" Hiruma growled while shooting at his feet. "Why are you on the fucking phone during the middle of the fucking game?!"

"It-it's Koda-chan." He studdered, regretting to have answered it now.

"Pass the phone!" Koda commanded. "Pass the phone to him."

"She wants to talk to you." Kurita nervously said, he knew for a fact he was going to lose his phone once Hiruma took the phone from him. Hiruma pressed the phone against his ear and quickly scanned the audience to locate her.

"What the fuck do you want? I'm busy."

"Tell your so called football team to stop holding your dicks in your hands and to run the damn ball. You almost got intercepted and it would've been game over if it wasn't for Kurita!"

"I don't take orders from anyone, especially a woman." Hiruma spotted her at the top bleachers where the Shinryuji Naga sat.

"Excuse me?! You may not listen to a woman but you should at least listen to someone who knows what the hell their talking about."

"And I know what the hell I'm doing."

"Then tell your linebackers to grow a spine and your running back to grow some balls. Make a fucking way for your running back to run to hell!"

Hiruma smirked at her comment; "Come down here and tell them your fucking self then." Hiruma closed the phone and threw it back to Kurita, who was surprised that he still had his phone. Koda looked at her phone and back to the field, he just hung up on her! That bastard!

"Argh!" Koda dug her phone into her purse again and grumbled under her breath.

"Koda, please sit down." Unsui asked, he knew how she gets when she's pissed off about football.

"No, you know what, I'm going home. These people can't take this sport seriously! No! I had it!"

"It's only the first quarter." Unsui added.

"I don't care! " Koda slouched her purse on her shoulder and passed Unsui and Agon. Before she left, Agon grabbed a handful of her ass making her yelp by surprise and quickly turned to slap him. It barely made any effect ; his sunglasses was now on the rim of his nose.

He just chuckled and fixed his glasses; "I'll be waiting."

"You'll be waiting for a long time then." Koda shouted as she walked down the steps to exit the bleachers. She discretely past by the devil bats as they finished their water break until she past one of the players wearing a no. 5 jersey, he was almost her height and just about her size. Without a second thought, she stopped to tap his shoulder and once he turned around, her fingers wrapped around the facemask and she dragged him away from the team.

"Don't listen to a woman, we'll see about that." Koda said angrily as she mocked Hiruma.

"Hey! What gives!" Protested the football player.

"Will you shut up?" Koda dragged him behind the building; she only had a few minutes before they notice his disappearance. She made the football player strip of his uniform before she stripped out of her own clothes and dressed in the stolen football gear. She tied her hair in a bun before putting on the helmet and went out to meet the team. Her heart was beating underneath the sweaty gear, but she tried to act normal to be part of the team.

"Ryo! Get you fucking ass over here now!" Hiruma began shooting near her feet, startling her as she danced to avoid the bullets. She guessed the man she abducted was named Ryo and she came to Hiruma so they can form the line.

Koda didn't think this through, she didn't know the plan that Hiruma told the other players. She hoped for the best and kneeled down into position, she saw Kurita in the center of the line with Hiruma standing right behind him, along with Eyeshield 21 behind Hiruma. She was started to regret her decision but there was no backing down now. She faced her Oujuo opponent in front of her, her whole body was trembling when she saw her large opponent in front of her, grinning and chuckling to himself when he locked eyes with her.

"Afraid I'm going to pummel you to the ground?" He asked her.

She grinned in return; "I was about to ask you the same question."

**For some reason I feel like I rushed through this...actually I did kinda rush it. I am so tired~ And I should really update my walking dead fanfic too in honor of the almost mid season finale of Walking Dead. EEK! Next chapter I will put in some Hiruma and OC action, not like romantic wise but I think they're getting along fabulously, don't you think? He is such an ass.**


	8. Chapter 8

SET! HUT! HUT!

Hiruma yelled for the ball, once he got it, the linemen charged forward and Koda collided with her Oujuo opponent. Automatically she felt her feet drag against the grass when she was pushed back. Koda chuckled, she had enough fun. She pressed her hands against his chest and the trembling stopped. She took a step forward and used her strength to push her opponent away from her until his back was down on the ground but she used too much strength and she was brought to the ground and was flipped over.

She sat up and shook her head quickly; what just happened? She thought. The game! She got back up on her feet and saw Eyeshield making a run for it; one of Oujuo linemen with a no. 60 jersey was charging at him like a giant bull wanting to kill him. Koda got up quickly and charged at the rampaging bull, she slammed her hands against his shoulders and forced him to stumble backward but he still regained his stance.

"A one man block?! That's not enough to stop me!"

"Watch me!" Koda clenched her teeth together, she had to admit; older men where much harder to bring down and she wasn't sure this was a freshman. Koda forced her body forward and pressed against his body as she felt her arms alerted overload. She felt him stumble back a few more steps and she felt she a gust of wind against her back; signaling her that Eyeshield past them. The large lineman turned to chase after Eyeshield but Koda managed to grab his shirt and bring him towards her again making him lose his balance and bringing her down with him. He was just as heavy as Kurita or worse! Koda got his arm off her but she suddenly heard the whistle. Looking up, she saw Sena at the touchdown line.

The Devil Bats scored a touchdown; 6-0.

The team went wild! They all surrounded Eyeshield, patting his helmet and giving him a job well done. Koda laughed and jumped up and down before joining the team but then stopped; she shouldn't do that. They would notice who she was. She kept her distance and kept her head down, hoping she didn't reveal herself yet.

But if she remembered correctly, it was time for the extra point. They can either kick it for a point or run it for 2 points. They all huddled together once again as Hiruma explained the plan.

"It's going to be a hard choice but we're going to kick the ball." He commanded. "Ryo." He turned to Koda but she kept her helment down so he couldn't see her face. "You're on the soccer team, so you're going to kick the ball."

Soccer team…she had to kidnap a guy…who was on the soccer team. She could block like a pro, she could catch a ball and she could run if she needed to. But she was never good at kicking. She always missed the ball for some apparent reason.

"Ye-Yes." She nodded, trying to make her voice sound deep enough to be a guy but managed through since no one noticed. They got into formation, the linemen formed up with Hiruma behind them along with Koda a few feet behind Hiruma.

"Set! Hut! Hut!" Kurita once against past the ball to Hiruma and he put the ball to the ground. Koda hesitated but once she saw the Oujuo coming for her she sprinted. She swung her leg back and kicked the ball with all her might. The ball went up in the air, she was so surprised she did it but her expression changed when the ball changed direction and hit one of the referees in the head. The surviving referee blew the whistle, saying it was a failed kick.

She was an idiot.

"What kind of fucking kick was that?!" Hiruma yelled at her.

She held her head down once again; "I-I"-

He scoffed; "Spare me your excuses. I knew that wasn't going to score. I would've kicked it off field as well." With those words, he walked off as the Devil Bats regrouped. Koda sighed, hoping she didn't damage their chances of winning even though they were in the lead.

The teams now exchanged from offense to defense. But now Oujuo's real ace, Shin was put into play. Koda remembered she overheard Agon and Unsui talking about Shin, how they were here to see him play. But she didn't remember the reason why. The atmosphere changed in the Oujuo players, the Devil Bats were in deep shit now.

* * *

The score was now Oujuo was 35 and Devil Bats were still up to 6 points. It all happened too quickly. They all followed Hiruma's plans but once Shin was put into play, it was useless. Koda kneeled on the ground next to the benches and removed the gloves; her hands became so red from the pressure and they weren't trembling with excitement anymore, they were trembling with pain. This is what happens when you don't play for a while, especially when you were a child. She was strong but she underestimated everything. What could've she have been thinking all this time?

* * *

The score was 56 to Oujuo and Devil Bats were 6 points with only 5 minutes left in the fourth quarter. It was humiliating. After scoring the touchdown, Oujuo switched to defense and Devil Bats were now offense. Koda used this chance to sit on the bench for a moment and get some water before they had to go back on the field, everyone did the same until Hiruma removed his helmet. Not to wipe off his sweat but to grab his bag and pack up his things.

"Hi-Hiruma! What are you doing?" Kurita asked. "Why are you packing up?"

"Because its game over." He commented without looking at his friend.

"But we still have 5 minutes left!" yelled one of the players.

"And look at the fucking score! Our chance of winning is now zero! I don't participate in useless games."

"But-But we can't give up now Hiruma!" Kurita tried to convince him to stay. "We have to work hard until the end! That's what teamwork is all about isn't?"

"You want to be praised for not giving up or do you want to be praised by winning?" Hiruma asked before swinging his bag over his shoulder. He had a point; they all wanted to win but the chance flew out the window a long time ago, they were just playing to waste time since it was supposedly better than quitting. "You guys can do whatever you want, I'm out of here." Hiruma began walking away towards the exit, leaving everyone in shock and depressed.

"You ruthless bastard." Koda announced as she got up. Everyone turned their heads towards her; they didn't expect a female voice to come out of someone who they thought was Ryo.

"Ryo?" One of the players asked but she took off her helmet and threw it to the ground before running to cut off Hiruma. She wiped off her wet bangs from her sweaty forehead and panted from how tired she was. Hiruma stopped and looked down on her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked.

"Screw you! What does it look like I'm doing? Selling candy?" She replied sarcastically. "You are the captain of this team. You have a responsibility to lead this team through hell and back! And you should know a whole lot about hell since you vacation there every year, don't you!"

"We're embarrassing ourselves for nothing. Playing and playing and our enemy keeps scoring touchdowns."

"So fucking what?!" Koda yelled.

"We can't give up!" Eyeshield stepped up. "I…I can pass Shin."

"You think?" Hiruma looked at him. "You want to defeat Shin?"

"Yes…I mean, I-I do! I mean, I kinda want to"-

"Eyeshield, you're not helping here." Koda said calmly, but Hiruma copied her statement, taking out his AK-47's from his bag and began shooting at him.

"I SAID DO YOU WANT TO DEFEAT SHIN?! YES OR FUCKING NO!"

Eyeshield hesitated by the flying bullets but he stood his ground once the bullets stopped. "Yes! I want to defeat Shin! With all my heart!"

Hiruma's expression didn't change, he looked back at Koda. "You heard him, now there's something to fight for. What are you going to do now?" She glared at him. "Captian?"

He smirked and dropped his bag; grabbing his helmet and strapping it on, he looked upon his team and gestured them to come; "Alright, huddle up!"

* * *

Koda limped her way home from the game; her hands were boiling and screaming with mercy, her ribs ached with pain every time she took a breath, and her feet were killing her. It oddly felt good that she participated in a real football game, it was what she wanted. Part of her wanted to cry at her pain, but strange enough she didn't. She saw how Kurita cried when they lost, she tried to say something to cheer him up but she didn't know what to say to him.

She told her parents she would be home late since she had to stop in a public bathroom to clean up. If she came home with dirt and sweat all over her, her parents would freak to kingdom come. Koda sneaked into her home and knew everyone was sleeping due to no lights being on. She took off her shoes and went upstairs to the bathroom. She didn't bother to take off her clothing; she just sat in the shower room and turned on the faucet, letting the cold water shower her body.

It felt so nice.

She leaned against the door and sighed.

Oujuo 68 and Devil Bats 12

The score flashed in her mind. She was saying to herself, atleast they didn't give up! But at the same time, she wished they won. A rookie half baked team against one of the elite high school football team in all of Japan and scored twice. Not a lot of people could say that. A smile spread on Koda's face, she started chuckling to herself and soon her soft chuckle turned into a laugh. Today was the best day for her; she snuck her way into a football team, to participate in an actually game and looked the commander of hell in the face and say screw you. She was so happy!

* * *

The next day in school, everything seemed back to normal, no one actually talked about the game, majority of them didn't even show up. Classes went on normally; students went on with their normal lives. Koda wasn't herself, this couldn't be another normal day. She wanted more; she wanted the whole school to cheer for the football team when they pass by the hall.

She found an old football tryout flyer on the schools activity billboard. It showed directions to where to find the football clubhouse but she didn't expect it to be a shed from behind the school. You could barely see it so how can they expect anyone to try out for the team? She put the flyer in her bag and was prepared to knock on the door until she heard the members on the inside.

"I thought this was a football team, not a joke."

"We're not going to be on a team with a girl lineman."

"I was actually thinking of joining until she came along."

Koda's heart sank, she knew this would happen. The moment she revealed herself to the team, she knew they would change their minds about football. A girl lineman, everyone would think it was a big joke.

"How can you all be so sexist!" Mamori yelled at them.

"Because supposedly this is American football! Not powerpuff!"

"N-no, please don't leave! We can all work together!" She heard Kurita beg.

"Leave if you want, I'm not going to threaten you." said Hiruma.

Suddenly the door opened as the group of guys was about to leave until they were stopped by Koda. She looked up at them and they all gave her a look of loathing before passing by her. She was left to face the clubroom that was occupied by Kurita, Mamori, Sena and Hiruma. Kurita was almost to tears that they lost the whole team, though it shouldn't really be called a team since it was just players of different clubs forced to join.

Hiruma could careless; he was leaning back on his chair with his feet up on the table and his computer on his lap as his fingers danced on the keyboard.

"I'm sorry." Koda apologized as she entered the club, feeling horrible for what happened.

"Koda-chan." Kurita announced. "You came back!"

"Ye-Yeah. I…I'm sorry they all left. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"So then why the fuck are you here?" Hiruma asked, not taking his eyes off the computer screen.

"I wanted…to become a member of the American football team." She confessed. Suddenly Kurita's frown changed upside down and his tears of despair were tears of joy.

"Really?! You would do that!?"

"You don't have to Koda." Said Sena.

"Yes, I want to." She nodded, though she was expecting some gunshots being shot at her, forcing her to train to make up from what she did at the game. Nothing happened; Hiruma still didn't change his position and his fingers still danced. "Did you even hear me?"

"Hmm? What?" He questioned.

Koda rolled her eyes and moved his feet from the table. When his feet were brought down, his computer almost followed until Hiruma caught his electronic just in time. He glared at her as she leaned against the table and crossed her arms.

"I said I want to join the football team."

He took in a moment of silence before closing his computer and leaned back again. "I won't go easy on you just because you're a girl."

"That's the least of my worries. I'm prepared to accept anything you throw my way. But I only have on request before I officially join the team."

"Oh? And what is that?"

"I don't care how or what has to be done. But whatever we do, we will go against Poseidon and we will win. I want to bring my brother down."


	9. Chapter 9

"Come on Sena, you can do it!"

Koda cheered Sena on as he tried to push the bar away from his chest. The whole team was in the weight training room due to the rain outside so they couldn't practice their new play book in the field. But Hiruma wouldn't give his team a break and ordered them to work out until their bones gave out. So far everyone was doing fine…except for Sena.

He was struggling hard with the bench press especially since the bar was only ten little pounds. "I..can't..do it!"

"Remember to breathe! You can do it!" Koda supported him. Sena took a deep breath and gathered all of the strength in his arms to finally lift the crow bar above his head and as far as his arms can reach.

"One!"

"Yay! Now do 19 more."

The shock of doing 19 more surprised Sena and the strength disappeared. The bar almost choked him to death until Koda got it off him. "Are you ok?"

"I-I almost died!"

"No, you almost choked. There's a difference." Koda chuckled. "Maybe you should just do the treadmill, that's a lot easier."

"You baby him more than the damn manager!" Hiruma yelled at her, he was sitting on a leg curling machine with the weight up to 75 lbs. At the same time, he was polishing his AK-47 gun with a polishing rag.

"I'm only trying to help."

"It's ok. I need to get just a little stronger, I don't mind it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah thanks." Sena got up and walked away to join Monta on the mats. Koda chuckled and went off to the pull bars. She picked the one she could easily reach with a jump; once she got a good grip, she swung her legs up to lift herself up and begun counting her chin ups.

"You're doing it wrong." Hiruma announced to her when he finally got off the leg curling machine.

"What pray tell am I doing wrong? I've been doing it like this for years."

"Well you're a fucking idiot cause that's not how you're supposed to do chin ups."

"Then tell me oh master of hell." Koda asked sarcastically. "How do I do it exactly?"

He came to her while she still hung on the bars with a skeptic look. "When you pull your legs up like that, you're not using your legs at all. You're using your hips. You're only using half of the power in your arms."

Koda was about to reply a snarky comment until he released he was right."O-Oh."

Hiruma put down his gun and stood next to her. He forced her to bend her knees back and momentarily kept it there. "Keep your legs like this and try it again." She nodded and then brought herself back up before bringing herself down. She did feel that she was using more of her upper body now than before, it was quite of a difference.

"Do you feel it?"

"Yeah, I feel it. It's different then what I'm used to." She felt Hiruma release her feet and she looked at him.

"Now do 295 more." His last words before trying out a different machine, Koda chuckled under her breath and continued her training while Hiruma shot at the little munchkins of the team.

"We're going against who?" Koda whispered loudly in her phone, trying to keep her double life a secret from her parents who were in the other room. She was in the kitchen getting herself a late night snack.

"The Chame-Chameleon's." Kurita nervous chattered.

"The Chameleons. Kurita, they are the lowest of the low. They cheat and they will beat down anyone."

"I know, but Hiruma arranged it for a practice game."

"Oh come on." Koda looked out the kitchen entrance, made sure no one was listening to her conversation. "The game is next week right? So we have nothing to worry about."

"The game is in two days." He corrected.

"Two days? He said next week what the hell?"

"He lied."

"Fuck him man." Koda suddenly heard a beep from her phone, looking at her screen she saw a number she didn't know. "Wait hold on, I'm getting another call." She pressed accept and greeted the unknown caller. "Hello?"

"STOP FUCKING COMPLAINING! SUCK IT UP ALREADY BEFORE I SHOOT YOUR ASS!"

Koda was startled by the sudden threat. "Hiruma? Where…How did you…Did you bug my phone!? I never gave you my number!"

"That's not the point! Both of you sto"-

"Wait hold on." Koda looked at the screen of her phone and pressed a button to connect the calls together and the pressed the phone again on her ear. "Hey Kurita, Hiruma is here too."

"Hiruma?" He asked curiously.

"LISTEN HERE YOU FUCKING FAT ASS! WE DIDN'T COME THIS FAR TO JUST TO COMPLAIN AND GIVE UP! WE'RE GOING TO BE DEALING WITH FAR WORSE TEAM THAN THOSE FUCKING CHAMELEONS! THAT'S WHY WE'RE GOING TO FUCKING KILL THEM AT THE PRACTICE GAME, DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

"Ye-Yes." Kurita nervously replied.

"Good." Hiruma hung up and it was just the two of them again.

"He certainly knows how to perk up a team doesn't he?" Koda joked. "Is he always like that before every game?"

"Every single time."

"Oh damn, we're going to be in for so much hell tomorrow." She giggled.


	10. Chapter 10

Today was the big day, the practice game with the Chameleons. Koda didn't want to admit it but she was really nervous. Last year, she went to at least three Chameleon games against various schools, it was that awful. She thought of it as a horror movie. Players getting injured left and right while some sent to hospitals and even a few referees got injured. She knew the whole team...if what they have is even a team...was nervous alongside her.

"Koda, are you up yet?" Her mother yelled from downstairs. "I want to make sure you're up before I leave with your father!"

"I'm up! I'm up!" Koda quickly rushed out of her room in her pajamas and down the stairs. Her mother was all dressed up for another day at work in her usual black jacket and pencil skirt. She smiled at her daughter coming down the stairs to bid them farewell.

"Have a good day." Koda announced as she kissed her mother on her cheek.

"Your father and I will be home a little after midnight, so you and your brother are on your own for dinner."

"Cool! Party!" Koda joked.

"As long as you clean up before we come home." Her father came from the living room, tying his knot of a black tie and fixing his dark blue suit.

Her father was just an inch taller than her mother without having her heels on, his black sleeked back hair was showing tints of gray strand but his mustache shows more gray strands than black. His reading glasses, which were on top of his nose, he took them off after fixing his tie and stuffed it in his front pocket.

"Deal! I'll save some drugs for you while I'm at it." Koda continued the joke.

"No cocaine though. Your mother doesn't like that."

"Alright you two enough." Her mother broke them up. "Come on, darling. You're going to be late for your meeting."

They both chuckled and her father kissed his young daughter on her forehead. "Seriously though, get me the good stuff."

"You got it." Koda smiled. She waved good bye and saw her parents leave the front door. But her smile turned into a frown the moment the door closed behind them. Her father's kiss was like acid on her skin, she loved both of her parents dearly but if her father discovered her football secret...she didn't even want to think what her father would do.

She had an hour left before going to school, giving her the chance to do some chores before leaving. She quickly ate a light breakfast, then did the dishes and did a load of laundry before getting ready for school. Underneath her bed she dug out some dirty socks to bring out her deimon duffle bag. Hiruma gave everyone these deimon duffle bags to carry their uniforms and supplies. She looked inside to see her neatly folded no. 5 jersey, the previous soccer player owner quit on them...a water bottle, her shoes, an extra change of clothing and rolled up bandages. Everything was packed.

She lifted it up on her shoulder and grabbed her school bag so she could leave her home.

Her home happened to be on the fifth floor of one of the luxury apartments in Japan, thanks to her father who was a stockbroker. She usually likes to takes the stairs down since the elevators took forever and she loved the slide down the railing. Just as she was passing the elevators to get to the stairs, one of the doors opened and her father came out in a quick pace passing her by quickly. Koda's heart stopped when she saw her father...with her duffle bag!

"Koda?" Her father realized he passed her and turned around. An elevator dinged next to her and the doors opened to a young man wearing headphones with a cup of Starbucks coffee in hand. By instinct, she removed her duffle bag and threw it at the opened elevator, smashing the man to the ground and they heard a yell indicating that he spilled his drink on himself. Then the elevators closed the doors when no one entered or left its steel box.

She turned to face her father with a smile, hoping he didn't see her duffle bag.

"He-hey." She said nervously.

"I thought you left for school a while ago."

"I-I am. I was just about to g-g-go down."

"Oh well I can't talk. I left my presentation notes and I am really late. Have a good day." Her father ran back to their home and Koda sighed with relieved but gasped when she remembered what she did. She pressed the elevator button for its door to open and saw the man sitting on the ground with his coffee spilled all over him; even her duffle bag got stained. She bowed to him and exclaimed how sorry she was; he grumbled under his breath and stormed out of the elevator. Koda could just see the veins popping from his forehead. She bowed over and over again, apologizing, until he was out of sight. She sighed with relief and got into the coffee smelling elevator and pressed the first floor. Her father almost found out her secret...she believed she's ready for the Chameleons now.

* * *

"Koda-chan, why do you smell like coffee?"

Koda blushed from the sudden question by Kurita when she pulled her jersey over her gear. She got to the clubhouse early so she could change before the guys got there. It wasn't until she got to the clubhouse that the coffee seeped into the bag and onto her jersey, making it smell like coffee. Luckily it didn't get on her white pants. Kurita was the first to arrive and noticed her new smell to her dismay. She seriously didn't want to talk about it.

"It's a new body spray I'm trying out." She replied sarcastically, but Kurita didn't take the hint.

"Oh it's really good! I didn't know they made coffee smelling perfume." He said happily but those words made Koda slam her head against the stone wall, making Kurita confused on his compliment.

"Hey, Kurita? Koda?" They heard Monta's voice come into the clubhouse along with Sena.

"Is someone making coffee?" He asked.

"Oh it's Koda's new perfume." Kurita announced. "Doesn't it smell nice?"

Koda felt her body turn to stone and crumble down to the ground to a pile of rubble. Monta and Sena felt uncomfortable since they knew Koda didn't like Kurita's comment.

"Um..ye-yeah..I..guess?" Sena commented as he set his bag down and took off his school jacket.

"Next time I'm bringing two jerseys." Koda picked herself up and sat herself on a bench before she fell again. She brought up her hair in a ponytail then started braiding her dark hair with her back to the boys while they changed into their football gear.

"Wait I can't change." Sena whispered to Monta. "I can't be you know who know!"

"Why not?" He whispered back. "Koda isn't looking."

"But what if she turns around?" Sena expressed his concern.

They failed to realize that Koda was literally sitting no more than two feet from them, making it easy to hear them. "Um..Sena…I already know you're Eyeshield 21."

The boys all looked at her with astonished looks, how did she solve the mystery so fast! Hiruma is going to kill Sena!

"Ho-How..How did..When did you find out?"

"Well last week when we were leaving the field, your duffle bag was open and I saw the eye shield helmet inside…plus you just admitted it."

She was right…their faces said it all and they just confessed the biggest secret of the school to her without thinking. She smiled at them and finished tying her hair. The boys hoped Hiruma didn't find out, they wanted to live to be 21 years old. Eventually Ishimaru, Satake, and Yamaoka came into the club house so they could get changed into their get up.

Hiruma, who was already in his gear, came into the clubhouse with a stern look on his face and holding a rope that lead outside.

"We going out in 10 minutes. Hurry your asses up…and why does it smell like"-

"Say it! I fucking dare you to say it!" Koda turn to yell at him, the boys froze in place when she spat at Hiruma and she panted under her breath. They could tell that she wasn't in a good mood. Hiruma was tempted to finish his question, but they didn't have enough time to play.

"Fine, just wanted to say that I figured we would be crushed if we didn't get new recruits, so I asked these guys to help us." He pulled the rope and brought in three men tied up with the rope he held. Sena was surprised to see it was his previous tormentors; Jumounji, Togano, and Kuroki. Sena tried not to show fear but he didn't suspect Hiruma would even threatened them to join the club.

"Meet the Ha-Ha Brothers. They're going to be our new linemen with Koda and Kurita."

"**WE TOLD YOU WE'RE NOT BROTHERS**!" The three of them yelled together at him.

"Ha…Ha…brothers?" Koda asked curiously.

"You'll see why." Sena muttered to her.

Kurita suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree and began to cry tears of joy. "You made them change their minds, Hiruma?! That means we'll have a chance of winning!" Kurita ran over to them and picked them up to give them a giant bear hug. They almost choked to death in his arms, Koda was giggling at the sight. "This is so great!"

"Fat-ass, get them geared up and get them out there. We got a game to play." He commanded before leaving the club house. Kurita agreed happily and took the three men over to change them out of their clothes. They argued the fact that they weren't on the team but Kurita didn't listen as he forced them to strip. The team left the clubhouse when time was up and they walked towards the field. Almost the whole school was there to cheer for them, mainly for Eyeshield 21. Sena could obviously feel the pressure and knew for a fact he didn't want to be there.

"Come on, lighten up will you?" Koda wrapped an arm around Sena's shoulders to try and cheer him up. "I'm surprised you're not waving the crowd and just absorbing in everything."

"But no one even knows that it's really me. I'm just mysterious player behind an eye shield." He confessed.

"I'll be more than happy to trade places with you." Koda offered.

"Isn't that the girl who replaced Ryo?" She heard one of the female students ask her friends.

"Wait that's a girl?! No way." Another one exclaimed.

"Dude a girl can't play football." A male student stated.

"Who cares dude? She's hot." Another one argued.

"You've gotta be kidding me."

"Please let me trade with you." Koda asked while she listened to students changing positive and negative comments on her but Sena was glad that he didn't feel lonely from the pressure.

They came to the football field where they did a quick warm up before their game. The Chameleons waited on the other side of the field, glaring at their new opponent and spying on their weaknesses. The Chameleon's leader, Habashira, chuckled under his breath and swung out his long pink tongue with excitement as he was walking towards the Devil Bats team. Koda was wrapping her wrists with bandages before putting on her gloves until she saw Habashira coming towards them. She gave him a glare and was about to tell him off but Hiruma beat her to it.

"You team is on the other side, get the fuck off ours." He commanded with his hands on his hips.

"I mean no trouble, just wanted to see the fresh new faces before we crush your team in front of your entire school." Habashira grinned to the demon captain. "What kind of practice would it be with a group of elite athletes versus a bunch of rookies, pipsqueaks, and…a whore?"

"Excuse me, bitch?" Koda heard the word 'whore' was intended towards her and she was about to blow her top.

"It's obvious that you had to sleep with the team to get on the team, it's nothing to be ashamed of for a whore." He was trying to tempt her and it was working.

"Say it to my face again when I wipe the field with your ass, you dickless cunt." She replied back. Hiruma knew she was about to lose it on him which made him think of an idea.

"How about we raise the stakes a little?" He offered.

"Oh?" Habashira licked his lips before retrieving his tongue back in his mouth. "What did you have in mind?"

"The loser pays 5 million yen to the winner of the game." The entire team heard the large sum of money being offered and their jaws dropped to the ground.

"**5 MILLION YEN**!?" The team yelled, seeing if they heard him right.

Habashira chuckled at the offer. "Deal, but if we win, we get the 5 million yen..and her." He pointed at Koda whose face immediately turned with disgust.

"Hell no!" She rejected his offer.

"Deal." Hiruma agreed.

"WHAT!?" Koda exclaimed, her head was about to blow off of her shoulders since she was going to kill both of the captains.

"May the best team win." Habashira said as he walked back to his team, being eager to win now.

Koda growled when she faced Hiruma to slap him hard across his face. A red mark as left on his cheek as the strike forced his head to the side, but he seemed unaffected.

"What the fuck?!" She yelled at him. "You wanted me to be on the team just so I can be part of your bullshit deals!"

"It's part of my plan." He calmly answered to face her again, only for her to slap him again out of anger.

"Fuck you! Now if we lose, I have to go with the fucking Chameleons?! I am not an object to be passed on to another team whenever you fucking feel like it."

"I'm not going to let it happen." Hiruma replied.

"What?"

"It's not going to happen. It's all part of my plan and they're biting like a bunch of suckers." He grinned.

* * *

**Omg...I never wrote this much in the longest time! I am so tired.**

**Ok I would like to confess something. I know most of you would be like wtf, how would she knew Sena's secret so fast. Blah blah blah. I have the tendency to forget small details and I know for a fact that I will forget Sena's secret eventually in the future so I figured that I should just get it over with so there will be no problems. **


	11. Chapter 11

Set! HUT! HUT! Hiruma shouted, cueing Kurita to pass the ball in between his legs so have Hiruma catch it and the linemen collided together. Koda could just smell the testosterone coming from the other players, though it was a fact that they weren't that strong. She was almost not trying to push back; realizing the White Knight players were much stronger than her opponent right now.

With that thought, she let her guard down and didn't expect a fist being drive into her open gut. Causing her to lose air and her grip, the opposing player managed to squeeze through to get to Hiruma but she managed to jump on him before he escaped her grasp and brought him down. Hiruma threw the ball before he was tackled down by other players and, Eyeshield 21 easily caught the ball to run it to the end zone.

But he was taken down easily by Harashi with his long flexible arms. Luckily they managed to get an 8 yard gain when Sena hit the ground. Habashira scoffed at how weak the running back was, he got up and went back to his team to play their next attack.

Son of a bitch!Koda got up and rubbed her stomach where she took the blow. It was foul play! She was rather surprised that the referee didn't call it. Then she thought to herself, the Chameleons were known for playing dirty. What if this was one if the times where they had to pay the referee like in the movies. That way they could do whatever they wanted.

She cursed under her breath and saw Monta giving Sena a hand to get him up. He gave him the thumbs up but Koda could tell from behind the Eyeshield, Sena was not happy.

They all huddled up together so Hiruma could explain their next plan.

"Going directly for it, isn't going to work. I'll pass the ball to the monkey...Eyeshield, it'll be your job to get the ball from him and make it to the end goal."

"M-me?" Sena softly whimpered.

"That's what I fucking said. Koda, you block the outer linebacker. Let fat-ass and the others do the rest. Make sure no one gets anywhere near Eyeshield."

"Got it."

"Now let's go kill them! YA-HA!"

"YA-HA!" The team chanted in return but Sena stayed quiet, his legs trembling with fear. They got into formation and faced their opponents. Koda looked back at Sena for a quick second, he will be coming her way so she had to pull her opponent out of the way for just a few seconds.

Hiruma finally yelled HUT HUT! Cueing the linebackers to clash and the plan was put into action. Koda collided with her Chameleon opponent and pushed him back a foot or two so Sena could have the space he needed to pass her. But another player came out from behind by surprise and planned to block Sena, she wasn't about to let that happen. She brought first opponent to the ground at her feet and jumped to the second opponent. She wrapped her arms around his chest and forced her feet to stop her opponent from going further.

_"You're wide open! Go Sena_!" Koda thought loudly in her head but when she looked up, Sena was yards away. He was running yes but...not at the speed he was suppose to. The lineman she held looked back at her and she gulped with fear; he let her weight being him down but he rammed his elbow down on her chest in the process. The protection armor she wore help shield part of the blow but the pain momentarily cut her off to breathe. She gasped for air as the player hovered her and smirked.

"Get off the the field bitch. This is our turf."

"Screw you." Koda replied.

She heard Monta yelling in pain nearby, meaning the other players crashed on him. The referee blew his whistle to signal that the ball was stopped. The player scoffed and got off her only to kick her helmet before reuniting with his teammate. She swore she could feel her brain moving inside her skull from the kick. Sena finally caught up to her and gave her his hand to help her up.

"Koda-chan, are you ok?"

"Never been better." She commented as she was brought back on her feet. She shook off the pain of her chest and the group huddled together.

* * *

Hiruma repeated the plan again and they repeated the procedure, only to have them pummeled to the ground again with pain and agony.

Koda brought herself up from the ground after the two times she was brought to the ground but her knees buckled and she fell again. It was getting a little hard to breathe every time the Chameleons crash into her with their foul tricks. Kurita came over to help her up on her feet; "Koda-chan, don't over work yourself."

"Is it just me or do I see stars in the middle of the sky?" Kurita saw her eyes moving around as if she was seeing moving stars. He was getting kinda worried for her since age actually raised her hands to catch the twinkling lights. She shook her head to make the stars disperse and took off her helmet to let the cool air hit her sweaty head.

"This is pointless. We only have one more shot at this before we change tactics." She said worriedly. "They're leading by 12 and it's the second quarter."

"I know." Kurita sighed sadly.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" Hiruma kicked Sena's butt by his surprise as he was angered by the fact that Sena wasn't doing what he was suppose to do.

"I-I'm sorry!" He pleaded for his life as Hiruma brought out his AK-47 to kill him.

"H-hiruma-kun." Kurita whimpered.

"It's not like he's doing it on purpose." Monta defended his friend.

"When I tell you to fucking run, you fucking run like hell! I don't know what's the fucking problem here!" Hiruma shouted, as he shot his AK-47 in the air, making people cover their ears. "We're getting our asses handed to us by a bunch of fucking dead beat punks!"

Sena looked up at him and realized they were right. The Chameleons were just a bunch of gang members playing a sport ruthlessly. When he faced Shin, it was a much harder match. From Habashira, it was more of a push compare to Shin which was more of a stab. Sena actually stopped shaking and could see clearer, there was nothing to be afraid of.

* * *

The game ended with 48-24, Devil Bats Won. Deimon High School roared for their team as they cheered for victory. Monta was crushed on the last play so Kurita and Koda helped him up from his exhausted performance but the moment they let go, Monta tilted over like a falling tree and Kurita swiftly caught him before he fell.

Koda quickly went to their stuff to get a water bottle and brought it back to spray it at his face. He expected a slight drizzle but thanks to her strength, it felt like someone turned on a hose and tried to drown him. Once the water ran out, Koda apologized for what she did only to have Monta spit out the remaining water and laugh. Koda smiled and laughed along with him and Kurita.

Sena chuckled under his breath but he was soon glomped by Koda and she pressed her lips against his green eye shield, leaving a pink kiss mark. Sena blushed. Who wears lip gloss to a football game?

"You did it! I can't believe you did it!"

"Th-Thanks." Sena replied modestly.

They saw Hiruma walk over to the Chameleons then they were reminded that in the beginning of the game, they both made a bet of 5 million yen.

"Do you really think the Chameleons actually have 5 million yen?" Koda asked.

"Don't know." Monta shrugged.

"Hiruma-kun has his ways to get what he wants." Kurita added nervously.

They saw the Chameleons being noisy as they took out metal pipes, baseball bats, and butterfly knives from god know where; they weren't going to go down without a fight. "He may look like the devils off spring but one man against all of that?" Koda pointed out. "Come on let's go help him out."

Kurita stopped her before she went any further. "They may have butterfly knives on them but our captain has military artillery under his sleeve."

They saw Hiruma pull out a specially made silver handgun...that literally had atleast 12 other barrels attached to it. The sun made the metal shine brightly but it made the Chameleons turn white and they all kneeled on the ground to bow before him.

"Hiruma-sama." Habashira announced.

**"HIRUMA-SAMA!"** His team replied, the devil bats dropped their mouths.

**"So that's how he collects his slaves.**" Sena and Monta discovered together.

"Yep!" Kurita said proudly.

"It's actually kinda sexy." Koda muttered under her breath but her teammates heard her and gave her a surprising look. She looked at them, not realizing the words that came out of her mouth. "Hmm? What?"

* * *

The evening finally came and everyone was heading home, the team retreated to the clubhouse to change out of their football gear. Koda felt her skin burning under her shirt when she took off her protective armor. Once she did, she raised her shirt to reveal a light spot starting to form into a bruise.

"Those sons of bitches." She muttered. She remembered when they elbowed and punched her multiple times through the armor and under, just enough to start bruising. Tomorrow she could just sense that it would be an ugly purple bruise clashing with her skin. "Fuck."

"That looks bad." Sena commented.

"Not as bad as the one you're going to get." Koda released her shirt to pull up Sena's and reveal multiple small bruises that were just starting to form into big ones. "From all the times Habashira tackled you."

"Ye-yeah." He admitted with a blush, he wished he realized his fear sooner. Maybe it wouldn't have been as bad.

"By the way, Sena-kun, what made you finally stop fearing Habashira? It's like all of a sudden Hiruma-kun just turned on the light for you." Kurita asked him suddenly, making everyone's eyes turn to Sena.

"We-well...ever since Hiruma mentioned they were all punks. I realized that while the Chameleons were strong, the white knights were stronger. I reminded myself that I admire and fear Shin more than anyone else, then I stopped being afraid."

"Ooh, sounds like someone has a crush." Koda teased when she sat herself on the table. Sena blushed furiously as his other teammates laughed at her joke.

"That's not true! We're not even friends! I mean he is my friend and he did help me a few times but I don't know him like that! And we're two guys! It'll be wrong!"

Koda laughed; "Sena! Relax I was just kidding!" She hugged Sena to make him feel better but with his face on her breasts didn't make his blushing go away.

After changing, they all departed the clubhouse and wished everyone a good rest for tomorrow. Just as Koda was half way home, she realized she forgot her school bag back at the clubhouse and she retreated back to school.

Hiruma was typing away his chart on his computer, he likes to keep track on who he was threatening and who were his new slaves. He logged in the Chameleons and found some dirt on Habashima he thought he could use for later.

It was getting late, he should really start heading home. He desperately needed a shower and the ones at school sucks. Just as he was logging off, Koda rushing in. She was rather surprised to see Hiruma still at school.

"What the fuck do you want?" He asked her when he looked up from his computer.

"Nice to see you too." She replied sarcastically when she spotted her school bag in the corner. "I just forgot something of mine."

"Well get it and get the fuck out." Hiruma closer his laptop and started packing up to leave. She fetched her school bag and checked to see everything was in there. Once she did, she looked up and stopped where she was. She was able to see her reflection in the small window the clubhouse had.

Even though she was training with the guys and was now playing on the field, she still looked very feminine as if the training didn't do anything but bruise her. She brushed her fingers in her long hair and reflected back earlier today, when Habashira called her a whore.

A girl lineman. Seriously? It did look like she slept with the team to get on the team.

Koda was actually called worse and she thought she would be used to it by now...she wasn't. She never really liked to talk about it...yet it still hurts her every time.

She knows as long as she was on the team, it will never stop. She wondered if the Devil Bats or her classmates thought the same. She clutched her hair in a fist and thought that she should cut it and start dressing like a boy so their next opponents wouldn't raise suspicions to hurt her.

"I know what you're thinking." Hiruma called to her. She snapped out of her delusions and faced Hiruma, he swung his bag over his shoulder and had his other hand in his pocket. "Don't let their words affect you. You're a Devil Bat, you're better than that."

"Like you would know how I feel." Koda replied, looking away from him and turned to leave the clubhouse.

"They insult you because you intimidate them."

"They insult me because I'm a female lineman. Anyone wouldn't pass up on the opportunity to see my face in the dirt."

"You proved them wrong didn't you?" He asked. Koda didnt reply, she didn't feel that she proved them wrong since she messed up a few times during the game.

"I wanted you on my team for a reason, not because of the deal you made with me. If you were worthless, I wouldn't have even thought of letting you join." Koda heard him step closer to her and with his long fingers; he combed her hair and picked up the ends only to have them fall back on her shoulders.

"Don't cut your hair either. I already have a whole bunch of ugly ass guys I don't need an ugly ass girl on my team." Hiruma stuff his hand in his pocket and walked out of the clubhouse, leaving Koda feel her cheek blush. Knowing that he actually gave her a compliment, ruling her out from everyone else.


	12. Chapter 12

"May the best team win." Habashira said as he walked back to his team, being eager to win now.

Koda growled when she faced Hiruma to slap him hard across his face. A red mark as left on his cheek as the strike forced his head to the side, but he seemed unaffected.

"What the fuck?!" She yelled at him. "You wanted me to be on the team just so I can be part of your bullshit deals!"

"It's part of my plan." He calmly answered to face her again, only for her to slap him again out of anger.

"Fuck you! Now if we lose, I have to go with the fucking Chameleons?! I am not an object to be passed on to another team whenever you fucking feel like it."

"I'm not going to let it happen." Hiruma replied.

"What?"

"It's not going to happen. It's all part of my plan and they're biting like a bunch of suckers." He grinned but he then turned to Koda to wrap an arm around her waist to bring her close. "Besides, when I said I'm not going to let it happen, I fucking mean it."

"Wait what?"

"You're my bitch, got it memorized?"

"I belong to no one! Especially to you!" She spat in his face.

"I already claimed you as mine, you fucking can't do anything about it." He was right; Koda liked the way he held her against his body. His grip was tight on her waist which he wasn't planning on letting go. Before she could enjoy his touch, she realized where she was and tried to pull away.

"Hiruma, the game. It's about to start."

"Yeah I know." He lifted her chin and leaned forward to brush his lips on hers, but instead of soft lips, it felt and tasted like cotton. Koda blinked and her vision changed from the football field to her bedroom. She was pressing her lips on the fabric of her pillow, imagining it to be Hiruma. Her blanket was tied around her waist so it actually felt as if someone's arm was holding her close. She shrieked and threw her pillow to the wall, what kind of dream was that! Hell what kind of nightmare was it?!

She has had a few dreams like this before with both real and fictional characters, what girl didn't!

But this was different...

In this dream, Hiruma was kissing her.

She shrieked by the thought, falling off the bed and tearing the sheet off of her body.

No! Not Hiruma! Anyone else but Hiruma! Why couldn't it be Sena or Monta!

She raced out if her room and knocked furiously on Kengo's door down the hall. "Onii-chan! Wake up I need to come in!"

"Hmm? What?" She heard her brother groan on the other side of the door. "Koda, what do you want? It's 4am. I just got back from practice."

"Sorry but I need your mouthwash!" Koda let herself into his dark room only to trip on a mountain of clean wrinkled clothing. She forgot that her brother was never one to clean his own room.

"Hey watch it." Kengo droosily called out. "Quit stepping on my clothes."

"Clean your room!" Koda yelled at him, before getting up and jumped on his bed to make a short cut to his bathroom. He groaned from the sudden weight on him, which she ignored to barge into his bathroom, raid his cabinet and grab a bottle of green liquid. She spun of the top off and drank straight from the bottle, the green liquid burned in her mouth as she sloshed it from side to side. She tried to erase the imaginary taste from her mouth then she spat it back out to repeat the process again.

After a few minutes, she lost the feeling in her mouth and closed the half empty bottle. Koda looked in the mirror to see a slight pink hue on her cheeks. She rubbed it to make it go away but it didn't.

She didn't want to admit it to herself but when she saw Hiruma for the first time, her crush for him started. She always buried it deep down and never showed her signs but it's found a way to emerge to the surface.

"Koda." Her brother whined. "Turn off the light. It's too bright."

"Alright, alright." She flicked off the switch so the room would be dark again. She calm down her racing heart as she made her way out of Kengo's room and back to her own; she shouldn't be thinking of Hiruma. He's an asshole! A douchebag! A prick!

But still…there was a special spark that made him attractive…and it made Koda sick.


	13. Chapter 13

Koda groaned at the sound of her alarm clock bugging her to get up. Raising her arm, she felt her night table for her alarm clock and pressed the button to silence the buzzing alarm. She didn't get to bed since 3am in the morning and her alarm rung at 8am.

8…freaking…am.

Hiruma recently recruited new members for the football team and due to having too many first year rookies, he decided to give them a tryout test. Koda was originally suppose to participate but had to skip it since she had to babysit her brother so he doesn't overdo it at the Poseidon practice and be late for dinner. Hiruma gave her extra practice hours to make up for her absence. And she was exhausted.

She looked at the clock; 8:15am.

She hated to say this but she never was one to waste a day so she forced herself to get up and promised to take a nap sometime today.

Koda tiredly walked out of her room and stretched her arms toward the roof to get some blood flowing through her body. Sunday...ugh she hated Sundays. Everything seemed so slow on those days and her friends usually sleep in until 10 or 11am. She traveled down the stairs to her living room; "Anyone home?" Koda asked.

Silence greeted her, no one was home she thought, except a certain smell of coffee and Chinese food tickled her nose. She yawned; thinking it was her brother and went into the kitchen. At the kitchen table, she saw a pale man with spiked up blonde hair reading the news paper and sipping some coffee while a large man sat next to him eating warmed up left over Chinese food.

She only knew two people in her life with blonde hair, Hiruma and her brother. She knew for a fact it was Hiruma since her brother didn't like reading the newspaper and her brother was not pale. Also she only knew one man with an enormous round body eating a large amount of food…Kurita.

"Morning." She said, rubbing her eyes to rid of the sand crusts on the edge.

"Morning." He replied as he turned the page of the newspaper. She past him to get to the fridge and took out a carton of orange juice.

"Good morning Koda-chan!" Kurita replied with his mouth full of Kung-Pao chicken.

"Juice?" She offered them.

"I got coffee thanks."

"Yes please!"

Koda nodded, pouring a cup of juice before handing it to Kurita then pouring one for herself and taking a big gulp to refresh her.

Wait a minute. Hiruma and Kurita is in her house?

Kurita? Hiruma?!

She spit out her juice, decorating the wall with it and turned to see her two teammate, who unaffectedly continued doing what they were doing.

"What the fuck are you doing in my house?!"

Hiruma didn't even look at her since his eyes scanned through the paper but he heard her well. "Thought we drop in and say hey."

"And get some breakfast!" Kurita smiled, finishing off the left overs.

"How did you get inside my home?!"

Hiruma took out a key ring with multiple keys hanging from it, she guessed there were probably 30 or 40 keys on it, each had a small sticker with a name and she saw her own name sticking right at the front. "I made a copy of everyone's key. You never know when you're going to need it."

"Get the fuck out of my house!" She commanded, it was bad enough that she didn't get enough sleep last night and now Hiruma was intruding her home after she had her dream of him.

"That's no way to treat your guests." He looked up from the newspaper.

"I didn't event invite you in! You broke into my home!"

"I came in like any normal person would."

"You two don't even live here!"

"We didn't mean to." Kurita added.

Hiruma rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright. Fatty and I met up with a group last night but it went bad and now people are looking for us, mainly me though. We need somewhere to hang low for a bit and your place was the closest one.

"Don't lead them here, you asshole!"

"We gave them the fucking slip, stop yelling about it." He said, annoyingly.

Koda groaned and cursed under her breath. She cleaned up her mess before the juice stained the wall and poured some cereal in a bowl and sat at the table with them, accepting the reality that they aren't going to leave. She sat closer to Kurita since she couldn't look at Hiruma without thinking about her dream.

"How were the try outs?" She ate a spoonful of cereal after asking.

"They were great! We got two new teammates!" Kurita quickly took out his phone to show her the newest members. A tall pale nerd male with a shiny bald spot and an incredibly short round player that looked like it could be Kurita's off spring.

"Oh I know that guy." She pointed to the nerd male. "I think his name is Yuki-something."

"Yukimitsu."

"He…actually passed? He's not really…an athlete if you know what I mean."

"If he passed, he passed. The rules were simple." Hiruma turned a page in the newspaper. Koda smirked; she actually saw him around school but usually he was just reading and studying and was by himself. Hiruma had to have done something to have him on the team.

"And Komusubi. He made himself my apprentice! I'm so happy!"

"Oh, the cute first year? I've seen him around, he is so adorable but he is so short…which makes him more adorable. I can't wait to meet them at practice!" Koda smiled, knowing that Kurita was the happiest one out of all of them to have new members. "By the way, when's our next game?"

"I entered us in this contest to go up against an American high school." Hiruma stated bluntly.

"An American high school?" Koda asked. "Hiruma, we just got two new members along with those Haha Brothers who knows hardly anything about football. We need to train them, you can't just throw them into battle."

"I did it with the fucking pipsqueak and he turned out just fine."

"You can't use the same plan over and over again."

"Do you have something better?"

"Well, I was thinking"-

"I don't fucking care." Hiruma folded up the newspaper and finished his coffee.

"A good captain is always open to opinions." Koda glared at him.

"I think we established a long time ago that I'm not a 'good' captain." He smirked at her, only to make her angry and growl.

She smiled in return; "Fuck you too."

Kurita nervously just drank his juice, in hopes that he doesn't get caught in the crossfire.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Review the love! **


	14. Chapter 14

"Uh, I have a quick question before we do anything rash." Koda asked.

"What the fuck is it now?" Hiruma replied, crossing his legs to get more comfortable.

"Why am I here again?"

"Because I fucking said so, now shut up already." He growled.

"Hi-Hiruma, do we really need to do this?" Kurita nervously said, trembling next to Koda.

"Yes we do, we need to show these pricks that we don't fuck around."

Koda softly muttered to herself how crazy he was just before they arrived at the building of American Football Monthly. Just the day before, Hiruma signed the Devil Bats up to go against an American high school football team named the Aliens, which was a surprise to everyone not knowing how Hiruma could be so careless. Then he received an email from the Chief Editor how they picked a group called the Taiyou Sphinxes to be Japan's representative team.

Of course he wasn't too happy and ordered Kurita and Koda to come with him, which they didn't understand why they needed to be dragged into his crazy schemes. They climbed out of the taxi as Hiruma chuckled under his breath while Kurita trembled behind Koda. Once entering, they walked past the receptionist and commanded to see the Chief Editor…well Hiruma commanded.

Throughout the commotion, the Chief Editor finally came out and glared at the Devil Bat players who dare to intrude his office. They sat down to discuss the business Hiruma demanded.

"It's been decided from the selection. The Taiyou Sphinxes are the ones to be Japan's representative team, there is no question to it."

"But then what of this email that I received yesterday?" Hiruma politely responded as he took out his phone. Kurita was biting his lip while Koda sat next to him, looking away, trying to avoid being in the situation. They all saw the email they sent to Hiruma, what other email could he possibly have?

The Chief Editor started to read out loud the email from Hiruma's phone.

"By careful selection, the team against the American High School Aliens will be Deimon Devil Bats. Congratulations, Ya-Ha! Signed, the Chief Editor?!"

Koda face palmed herself, she should've seen this coming.

"That is impossible!" The Chief Editor shouted. "I never sent that email!"

"Um Chief!" An assistant was shocked enough to receive the news, he looked in the database himself and he couldn't believe his eyes. "It was sent from here. We have it here in our records."

"Um Hi-Hiruma." Kurita softy muttered to his friend. "Did you by…any chance…sent"-

Hiruma stomped his foot on top of Kurita's to keep him from spilling the secret. He shouted in pain on how much it hurts and got up from the couch. Koda scooted over to close the space between them and whisper in his ear; "Hiruma, you are fucking crazy! Let's just get out of here. They're not going to buy this crap!"

Hiruma's grin did not change, Koda saw this look time and again. His plan was…working?

"We have already decided on the Taiyou Sphinxes from the beginning! There was no way we could've sent that email to the Deimon Devil Bats." It was at that moment the Chief Editor covered his mouth, knowing it was too late to take back what he said.

"Kekeke, from the beginning you say, careful selection, my ass!"

"Chief Editor, we have come for the representative game against the Aliens." Suddenly, three tall teenage men came in and confronted them. The Chief Editor did not like where he was sitting in this situation. Kurita whimpered louder when the Sphinxes stood before them, never realizing that they were taller than they appeared to be. Koda had to do a double take, hoping that her vision was failing her.

This couldn't be the Sphinxes…it couldn't be.

"Well…you see…Harao…there seems to be a little mis"-

"Question!" Koda raised her hand suddenly as if she was asking a question in class. All eyes were on her now, surprised at her action.

"You three are the Sphinxes? "

"Yes, we are." Banda, the linebacker of the team, simply replied.

Koda remained quiet for a minute, unimpressed at what she saw. "Seriously?"

"Koda-chan." Kurita muttered nervously. "Please stop." He begged her but Koda didn't listen and started to giggle, trying to hold in her laughter.

"I'm sorry but you have got to be kidding me. 'Cause when I imagine the sphixes I imagine people from Yu-Gi-Oh. You know like the characters Yami and Kaiba. I actually got scare for like 5 second. Then you guys came in...wow."

"You were amazed by our grace." Harao, the quarterback of the team, finished for her as he gracefully flicked his purple hair.

"Actually, here I am thinking what the fuck? It's like Barbies on crack."

Hiruma chuckled at her joke while Kurita started to sweat through his school uniform and hid behind the couch.

"I mean clearly no offense but what's with the purple eyeliner? I thought only women wore make up."

"You dare mock us?!"

"Is it working?" Koda smiled. "Plus what's with the teal and yellow? Looking like oversized bumblebees, no doubt. If we were holding a drag queen contest, I think we would have a winner right here."

"GRRR!" Kasamatsu, the second largest linebacker of the team, growled at her and was about to charge at her until Hayao raised his hand, telling him to behave himself. "And who are you to dare speak to us like that?!"

"Fret not, Kasamatsu. There is no need to get worked up over the words of a measly cheerleader." Hayao replied.

Koda smirked as she climbed over Hiruma to get to the other side of the couch and face the three opponents herself. "I'm no cheerleader, I'm a Devil Bat linebacker, and I will beat your ass to the ground."

"Kekeke, down Koda." Hiruma chuckled. "From here on out, it'll be the Devil Bats who will face against the American High School Aliens. You are no longer needed, you may go now."

"The Deimon Devilbats are just a bunch of punks and losers. There isn't a chance that you would win, you would be the shame of all Japan." Hayao explained.

"Let me get this straight. A group of men wearing women makeup and dressed like bumblebees over the Devil Bats to represent Japan." Koda sat next to Hiruma and started to ponder on their choices. "It seems to me that the only shame of Japan would be the bumblebees over there."

"Then let's try it!" Hiruma got up with his hands in his pockets. "Both the Taiyou Sphinxes and the Devil Bats will play to be Japan's team against the American High School!"

From Banba, he finally smiled and crossed his arms. "Agreed."

"What?!" Hayao and Kasamatsu exclaimed.

"We were chosen from the beginning! They can't just come in and take over our game!" Kasamatsu argued.

"If they want to play with the big boys, let them play. One must learn ones place the hard way if they must."

"Oh it is so on." Koda giggled. Hiruma smirked, with the confirmed date scheduled they left the building and started to walk back to school.

"Koda-chan, was it really necessary to taunt them like that?" Kurita asked.

"I'm just saying what I think it's the truth." Koda shrugged. "People rant that a woman is a linebacker but not when a couple of Egyptian posers take the field? I mean, come on."

"Our chances against them were 40 to 60 percent. Now with your little taunt, our chances are now 20 to 80 percent against the Sphinxes."

"EH?! Why so low?!" Koda exclaimed. "Was it what I said?!"

"Of course it was what you fucking said. Even I have to admit, the Sphinxes are the heaviest line in all of Japan, our line is nothing but a bunch of rookies."

"Then why didn't you fucking stop me?!" Koda panicked. "You know when I start rambling it's hard for me to stop!"

"It's for the same reason why I brought you. Now that you showed us off, you probably made them feel slightly intimidated. That's exactly what I wanted."

"Eh?" Kurita questioned. "Koda...made them feel intimidated?"

"Not by much, but we'll show them that we're not ones who back down easily." Hiruma smirked. He patted Koda's head before passing her so he can be ahead. Koda was still a little nervous from her taunting the Sphinxes, she thought it was all a big joke since she never saw a team like that before...then again she never thought she would be on a football team full of rookies. Was Hiruma telling the truth? Did she really intimidate them...by a slight chance?

No...she couldn't have.

After practice, the team went home to rest up before their next day of school. Koda couldn't stop thinking about the Sphinxes and wanted to put in some extra training time for herself. In her room, she prepped herself against the wall, standing on her two hands before pushing her body up and down. Her new goal was to reach 300 before dinner.

Without her realizing, her mother came up to her door that was slightly ajar enough for her to peek in but not enough for Koda to notice her. Her mother saw Koda doing her pushups against the wall, making her concerned for her daughter. She could just hear Koda counting to herself; 108...109...110, slowly going up. Her father taught her that routine, he taught her to always do it...as football training.

Quietly, her mother closed the door to leave Koda in private...hoping she wouldn't get hurt in whatever she was planning on doing.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Review the Love!**


	15. Chapter 15

Koda was peacefully asleep in her dream land, her dream of the Devil Bats winning the Christmas Bowl. Her team jumped up and down in celebration, no one would stop yelling or cheering because they were all too happy! She saw her family waving at her from the stands, her brother yelling to the mountain tops of how she was his little sister and her father going crazy by waving a Devil Bats flag. He was being so proud to have her as a daughter. She laughed with excitement as she joined the team to grab Sena and throw him up in the air since he gave them the winning touchdown.

The Devil Bats were the champions! The crowd roared Devil Bats! Devil Bats! Devil Bats!

Her gaze was brought to Hiruma as he grinned at her. She charged towards him until he grabbed her waist and lifted her up in the air just like in the movies. He put her down after a twirl and brought her close to his body. She giggled from the sudden action and wrapped her arms around his neck to lean her forehead on his. They locked their gaze as they leaned in for a soft kiss.

But Koda felt nothing. After all this time, she would imagine his lips to be soft and hot but instead she felt nothing. Finally she woke up and realized she was still in her bed.

She groaned with frustration, not only was she dreaming of Hiruma every other night and was always close to kissing him...she was starting to like him more each day.

She couldn't help it! She wanted it to stop! Even though she had to see him in a few hours, she couldn't exactly ignore him since he's the center of attention with all his guns.

She hit her pillow with anger as she pulled the blankets over her, so she could have some last few minutes of sleep before getting ready for the practice game against the Sphinxes. Her time was cut short though. She was awaken by her bedroom door being slammed open and her brother jumped in with joy.

"Koda-Chan!" He shouted as he jumped on her bed, Koda shrieked from the surprise and from when he kicked her off the bed.

"Onni-chan! What the hell?!" She shouted at him, she got up to growl at her brother who in return just showed off his goofy smile and shoved a white box towards her.

"I have a surprise for you! Open it up!"

"Why?!"

"Just open it!" He laughed but Koda groaned, she had at least 15 more minutes until her alarm rang. She knew she wasn't going to get it back and just opened the box and pulled off the tissue paper, only to find...a Poseidon cheerleading uniform.

She pulled it out of the box to press it against her body before peering into the box agin to find two pompoms with Poseidon's colors. Her heart stopped...she knew where this was going and she didn't like it.

"Um...Onni-chan, this…is…"

"I finally convinced the Poseidon girls to let you cheer with them. Look, I even got you the pompom's!" He lifted up the two pompoms and waved them over his head. Koda forced her arkward smile on her face, praying that this would not be her death.

"Um... onii-chan, you didn't tell me you had a game."

"Of course we do! I know you don't have any plans for today so why not spend it with your big brother!"

"You can't just assume I don't have plans! I have a life too you know!"

"Since when?" He asked. "I never see you with friends, so what plans do you have."

Koda bit her bottom lip and folded up the uniform to put it back in the box. "Listen...onii Chan, this...isn't going to work. I mean...I already have plans...other plans with friends in the afternoon. It's just not going to work out."

"Well the game is at noon! You'll have plenty of time! Come on, you never got to see me at my games! It'll be fun! Promise me you'll come!"

Koda softly groaned and looked at her clock. It was currently 7:30. If the game is at noon and the representative game is at 2pm, each game will last an hour. It'll be very close especially since the Taiyou School is far away, practically near the coast of Japan but she hopes that she'll be able to make it with just minutes to spare.

She sighed in defeat. "Alright I guess...I can go to your game and cheer for you."

"Yes!" Kengo jumped on Koda, making them both drop to the ground. She groaned from the pain but Kengo could care less. He was so excited that his little sister was going to come.

"Onii-chan...get off!" She shouted.

"It's going to be so great! You'll get to see what real football players are like!" He grinned.  
"Kakei-kun is already downstairs waiting for me! Be at my school by 9! Ok?" He finally got off her and ran out of her room, still cheering on about his game.

Koda stood there in silence for a few minutes before falling on her bed, she wanted a peaceful morning to relaxation before heading towards the Taiyo School with her team. She never gets what she wants. Being wide awake, she did not waste a minute. After she did her daily morning routine, she finally changed into her casual outfit before packing her football gear in an old book bag rather than her regular duffle bag. She couldn't risk being seen with it, her brother may be stupid but she knows he would rat her out. She neatly folded the Poseidon uniform on top of her football gear and stuffed in her pompoms before closing the bag.

She might as well get it over with. She grabbed her phone before venturing out of her home. Today was hotter than usual, she assumed it was because they were so close to summer that it was getting hotter earlier. But summer is her favorite season, no school, no homework, just festivals all the time! Along with fireworks! Koda wondered if her team likes festivals, probably not Hiruma. The only joy that guy has is threatening people beyond measure. She could have fun with the rest of her team, that's all it mattered.

After a few blocks, she reached Deimon Station that was crowded with people. That's right, she thought to herself. During this time, it was rush hour! She liked crashing into men but only to bring them down into the field, not being suffocated by them. She raced inside so she wouldn't miss the train to her brother's school. She was crammed into a train car before managing to free herself into an empty corner that was next to a window. She held on to the railing before the train started to move to the next station, she sighed with relief. While she was making a plan in her head on how to make it from Kyoshin High to Taiyou High, another hand was placed on hers and gripped it tight. She flinched at the pain then looked up to see Agon Kongo hovering over her.

Screw this!

"Koda-chan." He cooed as he stepped closer to her, cornering her in the metallic car. "Finally we are alone."

"Fuck off, Agon. I am not in the mood." She tried to move but she was blocked in by his large body. She had nowhere to go. "Let me pass."

"Not when I have you all to myself." He leaned in closer to her, Koda moved her head to avoid his face but his lips landed directly on her shoulder. She felt his lips smile against her skin as he inhaled her in deeply, making her shiver with disgust. "You smell so good."

"Agon, stop it!" She aimed to punch him but he grabbed her fist with ease, making him chuckle under his breath.

"Don't be like that, Koda-chan. I know you miss me, they all do."

"I am not your whore."

"You are my bitch, don't you ever forget it." He tightened his grip on her fist, she painfully whimpered when he did so. She could hear her fingers cracking under the pressure and she started to lose feeling in her hands. Koda clutched her teeth with anger; she wouldn't give in to him! She couldn't release herself from his grasp, both of her hands were trapped in his. With a sudden jerk, he pulled her arm so she could be brought closer to him; enough for him to let go of her fist and wrap an arm around her waist with his hand on her ass to grope it.

"You stink! I am not yours!" Koda spat in his face!

"Then you will never learn." He tightened his grip on her to make her flinch again but he smashed his lips against hers by surprise. Koda wanted to throw up. His tongue was ravishing all over her lips, forcing itself in her mouth. She felt like she was choking, she couldn't breathe he was holding her too tight. To the passengers around them it seemed like a couple just making out. Koda needed to escape! The train pulled to a stop at the next station, the doors opened and some people started to leave while new people boarded the train. Koda bravely bit down on Agon's tongue, hard enough for him to stop what he was doing and release his grip on her long enough to take back her hand. She then rammed her elbow into his gut, making him stagger back just enough to make room. Koda took this opportunity to squeeze past him and pushed people out of the way to make it to the doors. Just before she was free, Agon extended his arm and hooked his hand right onto her chest. She gasped for air; she could feel his fingers digging into her rib cage. The attack painfully made it hard to breathe, without her gear it was almost hopeless. Koda managed to pull herself out of the train little by little right before the train doors closed again right on Agon's hand. He surprisingly let go of Koda to have her tumble on the ground so he could pull his hand back in. She clawed for breath with exhaustion, her heart beating against her chest from almost being a victim once again to Agon.

She felt her body trembling, watching as the train traveled away from the station until it disappeared. She didn't have time for this! She needed to calm down, to think clearly. Hopefully that was the last time she will see Agon for a while. This couldn't wear her down! She clutched her bag under her arm as she dashed out into the road and towards her brother school. Maybe a little warm up could do her some good.

It was a near ten when Koda finally reached Kyoshin High School, she didn't see the football team but instead saw the cheerleading team. The girls were already expecting her to join them and asked her to change right away so they could get started to teach her the routine. Koda did as she was told and changed quickly into the Poseidon cheerleading uniform and tied her hair up with a blue ribbon to match her outfit. They taught her some of the cheer chants and their routine to perk up the crowd, half of the time she just wanted to stick to the back of the group and wave the shiny pompoms. Before they showed her another routine formation, the girls squealed with excitement when they saw the football team finally arriving. Except for the captain, they all exceptionally tall players towering over 6 feet; they wore their blue green Poseidon uniform that looked like scales off a fish. They smiled at the cheerleaders who all wished them luck in the game but Koda had her eyes shifted on Kakei.

Kakei was her brother's best friend. He was right at her brother's height with his slim body figure, dark blue hair and fierce blue eyes that you could drown yourself in them. Koda always found Kakei rather attractive ever since they met when her brother brought him over for dinner. It wasn't fair! Why couldn't she just dream of him rather than the bastard Hiruma?!

She was soon distracted by her brother who immediately glomped her and gave her a hug. "Koda-chan! You came! I was getting worried about you!"

"That makes one of us." She muttered.

"Wow, that uniform really suits you. I told you, you look great in our school colors. Though you could really use some more bust." He pointed at her chest. "I never realized how much of a flat chest you are."

Koda's face turned red at the remark and she punched her brother on the arm; "BAKA! Shut up!" She yelled at him, only to have him laugh at how embarrassed she was.

"Oh, Kakei-kun! You remember my little sister, Koda, right!" Koda was pushed by her brother towards Kakei who easily hovered over her and she shyly looked up at him and bowed to him in greeting.

"Good morning, Kakei-kun!" She tried to sound as calm as possible. He bowed in return with a soft smile that could kill!

"Good morning, Koda. It's been a while since we last met."

"Yes, it's…been too long." Last time she saw him was just a few weeks ago while she was babysitting her brother. She will admit, his technique is flawless in her eyes. Even her brother is one of the strongest linebackers on the team next to Kakei. If she ever did face them, she would be ready to face them head on.

"I-I do wish you luck today on the field." She blushed.

"Thank you, I'm glad you would be able to see us today." He politely replied.

"Yeah I made her come!" Kengo wrapped his arms around Koda and hit his chin on her head, making her growl due to the fact she hated to be treated like a doll.

"Onii…chan…"

"Oh let me show you the field! You're going to love it!" Kengo grabbed Koda by the hand and dragged her along behind him. Kakei shouted at him to be more respectful but he never listened! When they got to the field, Koda really wasn't impressed. Two goal post and 110 yards long of a field, it's all the same to her.

"Those are the goal posts right over there!" He pointed out. "Those are where we do our kicks! We start right here in the 50 yard line, in between there are 10 yards and"-

"Onii-chan, I already know all of this." She retorted. "I was into football before you even knew it existed!"

"How do you know any of this stuff? You don't play."

Koda glared at him. "Otoo-chan was a football player too, you know."

"Oh! That's right!" He suddenly remembered and laughed. "But you were so little when you learned, you barely remember anything!"

Koda rolled her eyes due to the fact that it was pointless to argue with him. She wished that her brother would be less arrogant about the sport and how she couldn't play, it would be nice if she could tell her secret to him and show him that she does do well at the sport.

"Onii-chan, would it...really be that bad if…I actually played football? She asked.

Kengo looked at his sister to smiled. "Even if you did know how to play, it's too dangerous for a girl, you're too small."

That statement hit her in her chest, she kinda saw it coming but she didn't expect it to hurt a little.

"Just because one is small doesn't mean they can't do football." She tried to relate to the members of her team, especially to the three smallest members. Sena is skilled in running at the speed of light, Monta could catch any ball at any height, and Komusubi can pack a punch and he was the smallest of them all! She actually did a one on one practice match with him the other day and he was almost as strong as Kurita! She admired him for that!

"Real football players are tall and strong like us. We have a real chance to go into the tournament in the fall. Besides, girls aren't supposed to do football. They might break a nail." He joked.

How about I break your skull? She asked in her head.

"Plus I don't want my little sister to get hurt." He added. "I'm a guy, so I'm supposed to handle the big scary stuff and all you have to do is stand there and look pretty." He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in her a hug, she didn't have a comeback this time. She didn't know whether he really meant that he didn't want her to get hurt. All she did was pat his arm for him to let go.

"Thanks onii-chan...I'll keep that in mind."

"Good! That's my little sister!" He pet her head before releasing her and joining his team to talk about their strategies. She still wanted to crack open his skull and just stuff a football in it to see if it'll fit. She rejoined the cheerleaders and pretended to listen to the captain so time could go much quicker. People were starting to arrive and filled up the stands. Loyal Poseidon fans wore their school colors and did the wave! It actually looked like an ocean in Koda's eyes, she wondered if one day Devil Bat fans will dress in red and cheer for them…maybe her too. Her daydream was put to a pause when one of the cheerleaders pointed out to Koda that her bag was ringing. She raced over to the cheerleader bags to grab her own and fished out her phone with a screen flashing; "Hiruma Calling…"

She opened the phone to accept the call. "Speak of the devil, hello. I was just thinking about you." She replied, then again she did imagine cracking Hiruma's skull open to see what was inside it. Maybe there was a portal to hell inside.

"I'm flattered. The game was moved up to noon, start getting your ass up to Taiyou High." Hiruma commanded.

At that moment, the world turned quiet. Koda felt a lump in her throat and her stomach dropped. She knew this was going to happen, she prayed it wouldn't come true. She prayed her phone didn't ring and cause trouble.

"Hiruma, are you freaking serious?"

"Did I fucking studder? I said get your fucking ass over there now."

It was 11:30am, the game was at noon and she didn't know how long it would take for her to race to Taiyou High. She definitely didn't want her team to see her in a Poseidon uniform. Kurita would break down crying, thinking she would betray them. "Hiruma, the game was at 2pm! What happened?!"

"The fucking Editor moved it up, some dumb ass excuse about a deadline or something."

"Geez...I...Hiruma…no I can't. I can't."

"Why the fuck not?" He shouted at her. "When I say, get your ass up to the school, you get your ass up to the school! It's not a conversation, nor a negotiation! You go!"

"Just...just...fuck you!" Koda hung up on Hiruma and shoved her phone back into her purse. Hiruma wasn't going to kill her, he was going to murder her in every way possible and dance on her grave. She got up to pace around. How was she going to worm her way out of this? The Taiyou Sphinxes high school was miles away, using the bus or a taxi would take too long. If she ran, she wouldn't make it in time, she wasn't Sena!

Her heart was racing under her chest, she was so screwed. Could it possibly get any worse?

* * *

Hiruma looked at his phone when Koda hung up. He had a slight feeling that something would stop her from coming. He was walking along side his fellow teammates towards Taiyou High, they all had dreaded faces as they complained about the heat that cooked them.

"I never realized how hot it was." Sena groaned.

"Is it summer already?" Monta complained.

"Shut up you pipsqueaks!" Hiruma barked at them, treading behind him was his pet, Cerberus. A large light brown dog with a spiked collar and a large snout, he always accompanied Hiruma almost wherever he went for food but most of the time, he stayed at the clubhouse to nap. The team made sure to walk away from his dog; if they accidently touched him, he would shred them all to pieces.

"Hey Hiruma-kun, do you know if the others are on their way?" Kurita asked of him, everyone knows that Koda and the Ha-Ha brothers were late to start with. Kurita was already nervous enough, he does have Komusubi with him but he wanted all of the linebackers to stand alongside him in the game.

Hiruma didn't reply back for a few moments; he was calculating on predicting how long it would take to get the rest of his team here. With now Koda missing in action, he was thrown off by a slight percentage. All he could come up with is;

"They'll be here, fat ass. Don't you worry about them."

* * *

"Koda!"

Being startled by the sound of her mother's voice, she immediately turned around and saw her parents walking towards her from the school gate.

…Apparently it can get worse!

"Oka-chan? Otoo-chan? What…What are you guys doing here? I-I thought you had to work!" She stuttered.

"Your brother wanted to come and see him play today." Her father stated before noticing her uniform. "But he didn't say that you would be cheering for him with the other cheerleaders."

"Oh yes, um…he asked me to be a Poseidon girl today! Yay." She awkwardly cheered, out of everything that has happened today, she did not expect her parents to be added on top of her pile.

"Make sure you cheer the loudest so we can all hear you, ok?" Her mother asked of her, making Koda force a smile.

"All the way. Yo-You better go take your seat now. We're going to start any minute now."

"Oh, of course." Her father replied. "We wish the both of you luck." He went to the stands with his wife as Koda waved them goodbye. She dropped her phone and her pompoms to pick up her bag, stuffing her face in the hard plastic fabric and screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

The Devil Bats were all set up to face on the Taiyou Sphinxes, the game hasn't even started yet and Kurita already started to sweat! His linebackers still weren't here! Komusubi and Yukimistsu tried their best to calm him down but regrettably, it was not working.

Hiruma was sitting on the bench, typing away on his laptop hacking into the system and finding Koda's cellphone. His computer tracked her signal and showed him her exact location at Kyoshin High School.

Tsk, he should've figured…her dumb ass brother's school. What could've possibly held her up there instead of being down here with her team?

"Hiruma." Sena came to him with his eyeshield helmet. "Half of our team is still not here, what are we going to do?"

Hiruma growled annoyingly and pulled out his AK-47 to threaten him. "IF I SAID THEY'RE GOING TO BE HERE! THEY WILL BE HERE! STOP FUCKING ASKING ME ALREADY!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He cried as he pulled his hands up in surrender. The sound of a motorcycle filled their ears when they all looked towards the street and saw three motorcycles and their riders strolling onto the field. They recognized the bikes and realized it was Habashira and his gang. The team freaked, thinking they were going to start trouble but instead that stopped right in front of them to drop off their passengers.

Kuroki, Tokana, and Jumonji.

"Ha-Ha brothers! You're fucking late!" Hiruma shouted at them and closed his computer before digging into his personal bag.

The brothers growled together; "We are not bro"-

"You guys came!" Kurita ran over with tears of joy and embraced them all in a giant hug. They groaned from the pain when he squeeze them all too tight, feeling their heads would explode any second. Kurita laughed until he realized he was only holding three members. They were still missing one more.

"Koda-chan…is not with you?"

"Why would we?" Tokana asked.

"We don't hang out with her." Kuroki added.

"She'll be here later." Hiruma replied, he had several mini plastic bags with hair and clothing samples in it. Each bag had a different name of the members of his team, just like how he had a ring of all of their house keys. He dumped the other bags when he finally found Koda's bag that had a sample of her hair and a piece of cloth.

"L-Later?! The game is about to start!" Kurita rebelled.

"We only need five linebackers! We can survive without her for a while!" He snapped at him before turning towards Habashira who casually curled out his tongue like the chameleon man that he was. "In the meantime, you need to go to the Kyoshin High School and get her ass over here. Bring her back before the first quarter ends, got it!"

"We're not your delivery boys! It's already bad enough we babysit your shitty linebackers, why do we need to pick up the bitch?" Habashira hissed at him.

"I don't need to remind you that you are my slave! You will do what I say and that is fucking final! Cerberus!" He called for his pet dog who was tearing up their sports bags in search of food. He heard his master calling and rushed towards him, stopping to smell the sample he shoved in front of him.

"Cerberus will show you the way, you have 15 minutes to get her ass back here or I'll double your slave sentence." Hiruma commanded. Habashira turned his head to spit at the ground. He had no choice; he was Hiruma's slave by force knowing Hiruma would kill him if he disobeyed. Cerberus growled loudly when he recognized the scent of his new target and ran away from the field. Habashira revved up his motorcycle and drove off with his two friends to follow his pet.

* * *

Koda didn't have a plan in mind. She was panicking, both games were about to start! If she stayed, Hiruma would kill her. If she left suddenly, her family would question her and her secret will be blown. It was hopeless, she was trapped once again. She heard a sudden howl from nearby and turned her head to see Cerberus running towards her. He has found his target!

"Cerberus?!" Koda panicked. She remembers Cerberus all too well; he was used to Hiruma's schemes when they weren't training hard enough. The whole team feared him! If he was here, Hiruma should be nearby. He immediately stopped right in front of her and started to bite on her shoe to get a good grip on her before dragging her away.

"Cerberus! Stop it! Stop it right now!" She dropped her pompoms and picked up the oversize dog to get him to stop biting her shoe. He was growling and barked at the sudden lift, he thrashed around and tried to bite her to be released. Her parents were sitting near the edge of the stands, having a good view of the entire field. Koda's father clapped along with the crowd to get the game started while her mother giggled at him; her attention was brought away from the field and towards the far side where Koda was trying to handle Cerberus.

Just what was she doing with that dog? Why wasn't she with the cheerleading team?

"Kaiya? Are you alright?" Koda's father asked his wife, whose eyes drifted somewhere else besides the field.

"Huh? Oh don't worry, darling. Everything is fine. I'm just excited for our children, being on the same team for once." She reassured him, she waited until his eyes drifted back onto the field to scan for his son but her eyes were locked on Koda.

"Cerberus, you have to leave now! Do you understand me! You can't be here!"

"Mizumachi-san!" One of the cheerleaders ran towards her but was alarmed when she saw Koda holding the oversized growling dog. "What are you doing? The game is about the start, we have to get into formation."

"I-I know it's just..,um…" Koda scanned her mind for the best excuse she could come up with while still holding her grip on Cerberus. "This…puppy was about to run into the field until I caught him. Having a puppy here is way too dangerous, you know. Someone or it could get hurt."

"This…puppy." The cheerleader looked at Cerberus who looked more like a furious bear cub than a puppy. "Well ok, but keep it outside and come back quickly. We need you in the starting cheer."

"Starting…cheer?" Koda wished she paid more attention to the instructions she was given when practicing the cheers. The head cheerleader left to join her group and reminding them of the plan. Cerberus barked again and continued to thrash his body to be released, Koda could barely keep a grip on him any more until she flicked him twice in the nose to get him to stop. He softly whined from the pain and licked the tip of his nose to heal himself.

"Jeez, that's better." She sighed with relief.

"So you can dress like a girl." Koda saw Habashira surprisingly behind her with his crew when she was left alone, with his tongue all curled out and his hands in his pocket. "For a second, I didn't even know it was you. Then again, who would if you keep mixing yourself up with the Devil Bats."

Koda growled at the insult; "Habashira, what are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"That little mutt lead us right to you." He pointed out. "Hiruma wants you back now."

Koda bit her bottom lip as she felt her blood boiling once again. She did not have the patience for this. She disappeared behind the stands as Habashira followed closely behind. Kaiya saw her being followed by the strange man, she never saw him before. She quickly told her husband she would be back, and raced down the stairs to exit the stands. She sneaked around the corner just in time to catch Koda's conversation with Habashira.

"Habashira, you can't take me back yet. You have to let me make up something to get away."

"Hiruma told us to bring you back before the first quarter ended! We are going now!" He stretched his elongated hand to grab her arm and dragged her along behind him. Koda was angry enough! She mimicked Cerberus and leaned forward to bite his arm so he could release her. He yelled in pain and grabbed in arm on where she attacked. "Bitch! Did you just bite me?!"

"Look, I can't just leave alright! I am living a double life here! I don't expect you to understand but I need time to get away, I am trying to keep my family from knowing I'm with the Devil Bats. Just give me a little bit of time!"

"We don't fucking have time, the game has already started!"

"If you give me some time, I'll talk to Hiruma to reduce your sentence!" She stated. Finally Hibashira stopped and looked at her, she finally got his interest. "I can talk to Hiruma and possibly get him to cut your sentence down. Just give me a few minutes to get away, deal?"

Habashira thought about it for a second, glaring at her before finally giving up. "Five minutes, that's all you get."

"Thank you." Koda sighed and gave Cerberus to one of his gang members. "Hold him for a second." She rushed off to get back on the field. Cerberus growled at the change of hands and attacked him, the gang member cried with pain as they tried to get Cerberus off. Kaiya hid around the corner just before her daughter could notice her. She wanted to know immediately who were these boys she was talking to and why did she need to get away from the game?

Koda raced towards the cheerleaders as Habashira got Cerberus off and cussed; "Damn bitch, I can't stand her."

* * *

**Word of caution, no animals were harmed in the making of this chapter. I love dogs! I am a complete animal lover, I just looked up ways to control a dog and my favorite ones were biting the ear and flicking its nose. I figured Koda isn't crazy yet to bite the ear so I made her flick the nose.**

**Please no hate mail on animal cruelty. Love reviews only!**


	16. Chapter 16

Poseidon! Poseidon! Poseidon!

The cheerleaders cheered for their favorite team as the Poseidon clashed with their opponents; Kakei managed cut off the opponents running back and throw him to the ground to intercept the ball.

Koda gulped when she acknowledged that the Poseidon team was strong. She knew she made the deal with Hiruma when she joined the team, they would go against Poseidon and defeat them. But a small part of her regretted it, it would be a while for her team to face the Poseidon's but will they be ready in time?

No! Now wasn't the time to be dwelling on the future, she needed to focus. She still saw the Habashira and his friends waiting for her to ditch the cheerleaders and to join them so they could get back to the Sphinxes game.

Koda was so distracted she was almost hit by a pompom when the cheerleader in front of her swung her arm. She was standing too close to one of them...wait...that was the answer! She could get injured by one of the girls and pretend that it broke her nose! Genius!

Wait a minute...Koda groaned and buried her face in her pompoms for a second. That was the only thing she could think of?

For a last minute plan, it would have to do. She stepped out of the formation and closer to one of the girls, they cheered for the Poseidon's over and over while waving their pompoms with excitement. They started their new cheer as they waved their arms from side to side, only for one of the girls to punch Koda's face. Koda expected it to be a light punch so she could make a big deal about it then leave.

Nope.

It really hurt!

Koda dropped her pompoms and covered her nose which started to bleed. The girl next to her failed to notice before she spun along with the routine and crashed right into Koda. She shrieked as they both fell on the ground. Another girl realized at the last second but couldn't maintain her balance and fell on top of them. Koda groaned from the sudden weight, first she was punched in the face and she got two cheerleaders piled on her.

Could it be possible that cheer leading was as dangerous as football if you weren't careful?

The girls stopped their cheer and gasped at their fallen comrades. The girls picked themselves up and helped Koda up.

"Mizumachi- Chan! I didn't mean to hit you! I am so sorry please, forgive me."

"N-no, no it is I who is sorry." Koda grabbed her nose to stop the bleeding. "I...I don't think I was standing in the right spot. I'm sorry I wasn't stand where I was supposed to. I wasn't paying attention."

"Are you OK? You're bleeding!" One of the cheerleaders asked.

"I'm fine! It's just a little blood. I-I'm going to wash up in the bathroom, please excuse me." Koda bowed her head to excuse herself from the team and walked away from them.

"Wait, please allow me to help. I was the one who hit you." The cheerleader offered her assistance.

"NO!" Koda shouted, almost startling the girl. "I-I mean no. I'm fine, besides the team needs you." She weakly argued. "Go Poseidon."

The girls worried about Koda as she walked away from them but soon returned their attention to the game when the Poseidon's scored a touchdown.

Once Koda knew their attention was directed somewhere else, she dashed to get her bag and went to the nearest girls room to change quickly. Her mother saw what she was doing; she purposely injured herself to get away from the cheerleaders. Was Koda part of the gang she saw earlier? No...She couldn't see Koda in a gang.

She followed her daughter to the girl's room and wanted to speak to her but the door was lock to restrict her from entering. Just when she was about to call out for her daughter, she heard a growling sound coming towards her. With a jump, she hid around the corner before Cerberus saw her. The dog stopped in front of the girl's room and growled to being clawing on the door to be let in. Habashira caught up to see Cerberus trying to claw his way in the door. Koda unlocked the door to see who it was until Cerberus tackled her to the ground. She screamed by surprise, not knowing Cerberus would surprise her like that. The dog got off of her quickly to bite onto her ankle and dragged her outside of the girl's bathroom.

"Ahh! Cerberus! Wait!" Koda was fully dressed in her gear for the game. She managed to turn over and grabbed on to the bench making Cerberus growl and pull harder to drag her with him. She made a grab for her bag that had her Poseidon things and her devil bats helmet from the top of the bench before letting go to let Cerberus drag her out of the room. "Cerberus!"

"A bitch dragging another bitch, I never thought I'd see the day." Habashira smiled.

Koda glared at him; "Don't worry; the day will come for you when this bitch is going to drag you to hell!" She sat up and flicked Cerberus again on his nose, making him let go and whine at the pain. "I said behave!"

Koda then got back on her feet to push Habashira away from her. "But today might be that day if you say another word. And I am warning you; don't mess with me right now." Koda glared at Habashira who looked down on her, he saw the fire in her eyes. The same fire he sees in Hiruma's eyes when he shoots his heavy artillery. "Let's just get out of here already; it's almost time for the second quarter."

Second quarter? Kaiya thought to herself as she peeked around the corner to see them disappear from sight. The last thing he saw was her red jersey with the no. 5 on it. Koda wasn't in a gang...but on a football team? Quickly she followed them back outside where she saw Koda mount behind Habashira on his bike before putting on her helmet and wrap his arms around his waist to hang on. Ceberus dashed down the road to go back to Hiruma while Habashira and the rest followed.

Kaiya couldn't lose them; she quickly signaled a passing taxi to stop and she slid in, telling the driver to follow the pack of bikers. Koda tightened her grip on Habashira when they passed by multiple cars who honked at them to move out of the way. Many cars stopped when they almost hit Cerberus, allowing the bikers to pass through.

"Are you sure we can make it?" Koda yelled so Habashira can hear her through his helmet. She screamed when Habashira tightly turned to avoid crashing into a truck.

"Just shut up and let me drive, bitch!"

* * *

The Taiyou Sphinxes scored a touchdown! With a perfect kick, now the score was 7-0! The Sphinx fans roared in the crowd and the media excitedly reported the latest touchdown.

The Devil Bats panted with exhaustion, they couldn't break the formation and twice in a row they were brought down on their backs twice. Hiruma growled under his breath, it was already the start of the second quarter.

"We think it's time." Jumonji told Hiruma, they interrupted him while he was forming a plan in his head.

"Not yet." He ordered.

"We don't need her, you know." Kuroki added.

"We can handle it." Tokana added after.

"I said not yet, now shut the fuck up!" Hiruma commanded and the HaHa brothers obeyed.

Habashira cut through cars to follow Cerberus as quickly as he could. Finally they saw Taiyou Sphinx High; they could barely miss it due to the fact that it felt as if they brought the land of Egypt to Japan. Cerberus abandoned them to the streets so he could find his own way back to the team. He's smaller than they were so he could get there faster.

He ran through a red light and cut through the traffic of cars to make it at the entry of Taiyou High. There were more people than when he left so there was no time to cut corners. He revved up his bike and darted towards the crowd of people.

"Habashira! What are you doing?!" Koda screamed.

"There's not enough time, I gotta make a short cut." He growled.

"Are you crazy?!" Koda shouted, hoping they wouldn't get arrested for this. "Sorry! Excuse us!" She shouted back at the people Habashira almost ran over. The chief editor saw them heading their way and jumped behind his journalist who was surprised by the sudden jump.

"Hi, Mr. Chief Editor!" Koda shouted again and waved at the chef editor who growled at them.

"That's what I call fashionably late." The journalist named Kumabukuro commented until he saw the number on her jersey and looked at his notes. "Number 5? Koda Mizumachi? I remember her from the day they came in to our office. When she said she was on the team, I didn't believe her."

"It's ridiculous." The chief editor. "A girl linebacker, the Devil Bats will sure lose. This isn't the sport for sissies, especially girls."

"Hmm..." Kumabukuro thought about it and prepared his pen to write notes during the game.

"Koda-chan!" Kurita saw her coming on Habashira's bike, he applied the brakes as the tires dragged itself across the dirt, a cloud of dust rose from the ground. Koda jumped off of the bike and took off her helmet, her heart still raced from them almost running over people. Before she could reply, she was embraced by Kurita's hug and he swung her from side to side. "You finally came! I knew you didn't abandoned us! I'm so happy!"

"Koda, what took you so long?" Mamori asked her.

"I'm sorry I'm late. There was a little delay at my brother's school." Koda commented. She soon heard gunshots being fired at them, Hiruma was shooting at their feet. Kurita danced around so his feet could avoid the firing bullets all while holding onto Koda.

"WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!?"

"At least I'm here now aren't I? It's only the second quarter, we can still make it!" Kurita released Koda from his hug.

"I DON'T CARE! GET YOUR ASS ON THE FIELD NOW!" He commanded. Koda rolled her eyes and threw her bag with everyone else's before joining with her team on the field.

The taxi finally arrived at Taiyou Sphinx High School and Kaiya paid the driver to get out. She saw a few bikes parked outside of the school all huddled together; she recognized the bike that Koda was on with the stranger. She raced past it and into the crowd where they gathered around the field. She saw Koda racing onto the field while putting on her helmet. She then saw a tall pale man with spiked blonde hair and a AK-47 in hand, grab her face bar to bring her close so they were face to face.

"You're with fat-ass and the fucking chibi now. You bring those damn Sphinxes down, do you understand me?" He growled.

"I got it." She glared in return. He released her so she could get into position while Hiruma went to the Ha Ha brothers for two seconds and they all went into position. Kaiya managed to get on the stands so she could get a better view of the game. She never thought Koda would ever have to sneak away from her family just to be in a game. If she remembered correctly from what her husband said, where Koda stood was the lineman position. She looked so small in her mother's eyes when she faced the line of the Sphinxes.

SET! HUT! HUT!

Banba threw the ball to Harou and crashed into Kurita. Koda smashed herself into her opponent until she realized how strong he was, she felt her feet drag across the dirt until she put a stop to it and pushed back as hard as she could. For a damn bumblebee, Koda underestimated them. She focused her strength to push the enemy back away from the line and saw the Ha Ha Brothers struggling with their opponents, especially with Kasamatsu who was almost twice the size of Kurita. Suddenly, their plan was set into action when the brothers moved together like clockwork. They pulled on the sleeve of the Sphinxes before stepping aside and throwing them behind them. Harao was dumbfounded when the line was broken! He staggered back by surprise, trying to find his wide receiver in time to throw the ball.

By surprise, one of the Sphinxes linebackers got up and pushed down Kuroki and Tokana before heading towards Jumonji to stop him. Koda pushed away from her opponent and rushed quickly to jump on the enemy lineman. The Sphinx man saw her when she jumped on him, but he grinned and moved to the side to grab her before plowing her body into the hot dirt at his feet. Koda dove head fist into the ground and her body was flipped over as the Sphinx player jumped over her and tackled Jumonji to the ground before he reached Harou. Immediately the Sphinx's running back caught the ball and gained some yards before Sena surprisingly tackled him to the ground.

Hiruma growled under his breath, his plan didn't work. Koda groaned, grabbing her head in pain to stop her eyes from seeing stars. She cursed under her breath and got back up on her feet, she wasn't going to mess up the plan again. They huddled up and Hiruma explained that they will run the plan again, they will push through or they will die! They got into position again until Harou called for the ball and the linemen crashed together. The Ha Ha Brothers used their plan once again and pulled on the sleeves of the Sphinxes prior to stepping to the side and pushing them to the ground. Koda got behind them to defend them but Kasamatsu was not going to fall for the same trick twice. He got up quickly to have Koda block his way, he laughed when he collided with her and pushed her across the dirt. Her strength wasn't enough since easily Kasamatsu pushed her far enough for her back to crash against the ground, momentarily cutting off her air when she choked from his weight. He then jumped over her and tackled Jumonji to the grount before he got to Harou.

The ball was passed and the Sphinxes scored a touchdown, with a perfect kick it was 14-0. Koda groaned when she rolled over to get on her knees, she could barely breathe on her own. Kaiya saw from the stands, on the verge of crying every time she saw her daughter tackled on the ground. She just wanted this game to stop so she wouldn't see her daughter getting hurt anymore. With wobbling knees, she got back up and limped back to the team only to have Hiruma shooting at her, knocking her off balance and she fell on her butt.

"What the fuck is your problem! When I said bring them down, you bring them down! What part don't you understand?!"

"What does it look like I'm doing?!" Koda yelled back, removing her helmet and wiped her forehead, she was getting too hot. Never did she think it would get so hot to play.

"If you can stop a damn truck, you can stop a simple retarded lineman!"

"That was one time! I'm not Wonderwoman!"

Hiruma clutched her shirt to bring her on her feet and shoved his face closer to hers, his emerald green eyes look angrily into hers. He softly growled; "I got you on my team for a reason. If you can't bring them down, get the fuck off the field." He pushed her away and stormed off, Koda panted. He was right, the only reason why he got her on his team is because she stopped a truck to save his life. Part of her regretted that decision, but at the same time, if she never did, she wouldn't have been playing football again...nor have friends.

She knew what she had to do.

When they huddled up, Koda commanded they run the play again. The Ha-Ha Brothers agreed that it wouldn't work but after Hiruma thought about it...he agreed to do it again.

They got into position once more, Harou smirked thinking how foolish they were for trying the failed plan again. Hut! Hut! The ball was passed and the plan was in place, the Ha-Ha brothers passed the pyramid wall and Jumonji rushed towards Harou. Kasamatsu grinned; they will never learn. He sprinted towards Jumonji and noticed how Koda was right behind him. He swiftly swung his arm to catch her but she learned from last time, she ducked and jammed herself into him, knocking him off course and off balance. Harou was shocked, Kasamatsu was down and soon was he when Jumonji crashed into him, releasing the ball from his grasp.

Sena raced to catch the bouncing ball and run towards the opposite end of the field, scoring the Devil Bats their first touchdown! Yes!

Kasamatsu cursed, how is this possible! He had Jumonji in his hands! It was because of that bitch!

Koda laid on the ground, she could hear Kurita yelling with happiness as he yelled Sena's name! They finally got a touchdown! She grinned until she saw Jumonji hovering over her with his helmet off. She looked up at him, thinking he was going to yell at her for what took her so long to go with the plan. Instead he pulled out his hand...to grab hers and help her back on her feet.

She was surprised...but happy. She got back on her feet and Jumonji gently punched her shoulder, then walked away. She walked back to the team, removed her helmet and opened a water bottle to dump it on her head.

"Ahh!" Koda sighed, finally feeling cooled down from the match. Now they just needed two more touchdowns and they're in the lead...two...more. Just the thought of it got her heated up! But a hand was placed on her head and rubbed it furiously, pushing her head down. "Hey!" She looked up and saw Hiruma walking away from her blowing a bubble.

He popped it and commented; "Good girl."

* * *

The Sphinxes scored another touchdown and the score was now 20-6. The Devil Bats needed three more touch downs to win the game.

SET! HUT! HUT!

Kurita hiked the ball to Hiruma as the linemen collided together. The Ha Ha brothers let Kasamatsu pass them easily to help Monta in the field. Koda blocked Kasamatsu to protect Hiruma. She groaned and tried to breathe so she wouldn't be knocked down, he was heavier than she remembered. Her blood boiled from her wrath and she growled; "Hiruma!"

Hiruma growled through his teeth for her to hold as long as she could and waited for Monta to be free. The Ha Ha brothers did their job and blocked any other players from tackling Monta. Now it was just him and Kamaguruma.

He immediately saw the opportunity once Monta was just a few yards away from his target and threw the ball in a perfect spiral. Despite him being shorter than Kamaguruma, he immediately jumped and felt the skin of the football between his fingers. He collapsed on the ground with the ball held tightly against his chest, the referee named it as a clear touchdown and the Devil Bats cheered loudly for their teammate.

The game ended in a tie, 20-20. The Devil Bats were tied…with the heaviest line in all of Japan. They all threw their helmets in the air in excitement, knowing that they didn't win nor lose. Hiruma was not pleased and still shot at his team. "Shut the fuck up! There is not difference! Why the hell are you celebrating!"

"We are tied with the Sphinxes!" Koda cheered. "What's not to celebrate?" She and Komusubi were grabbed by Kurita and were swung from side to side. They were all laughing and crying tears of joy, the Sphinxes were actually impressed with the Devil Bat's performance, especially with their linemen and with one of them being a girl. They decided to give the Devil Bats the chance to play against the American Team.

The Devil Bats won!

Koda jumped up and down with her team, almost nothing could ruin this moment. Except for…

"Koda Mizumachi!"

Koda's heart stopped when she heard her mother's voice, she turned to see her mother standing by the benches, with her hands on her hips. The team stopped cheering when they heard her mother call out to her and Koda softly trembled.

"O-okaa-chan?! What-what are you doing here?" Koda asked. "How-how did you"-

"Did you really think I wouldn't figure it out? I am very disappointed in you."

"I...I'm sorry." Koda pleaded. "I...I wanted to tell you but..."

"I don't want to hear your excuses. Go get changed, we are going back to your brothers game."

"But...okaa-chan, please."

"I said I don't want to hear it!" Her mother snapped at her. Koda hung her head and obeyed her mother's orders. She grabbed her bag once again so she can change with her mother following behind her. The Devil Bats were worried, they knew Koda was trying to keep it a secret from her parents but would this be the last time they played with her?

Koda changed back into the Poseidon uniform and went back to the school with her mother. The trip back was silent, every time Koda would look at her mother to explain, her mother would look at the other direction. She feared this day would come, though she didn't expect it to be today.


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey! Koda-chan!" Kengo waved at his little sister when he saw her with their mother. The Poseidon game was already over with the score 42-13. "Tetsuya-san said that you got hit during a cheer and disappeared. You can't do sports and you can't do cheer leading? What can you do then?" Koda growled at him but immediately stopped when she realized her mother was still watching her.

"I…guess I need more practice, onii-chan." She rubbed her arms awkwardly.

"It's ok, Koda. We'll find something for you to do." He wrapped an arm around her to support her when a jolt of pain shocked through her body. The Sphinxes did a number on her body! The adrenaline already left her body and revealed how much she was still in pain from the amount of times they tackled her. She forced the smile on her face to hide it from her family.

"Tha-Thanks." She stuttered.

"It was a good game, my son. I look forward to your next match." Their father came down to join them and to congratulate his son. Koda stepped back so her father could hug Kengo and say how proud he was of him. This broke her heart into pieces. She just came from a game herself, she wanted to yell at her family that her team was tied with the heaviest line of Japan…but she could not tell her father. She was rather surprised her mother didn't say a word to him, could it be possible she was saving it to discuss it with him tonight?

When they were going to leave the school to celebrate Kengo's big win, Kaiya had to excuse herself, giving them the excuse of calling a client back to discuss some business and that she would catch up with them later. Once they were out of sight, she made her way to the Deimon high school. She wanted to get to the bottom of this right away before confronting her daughter about hiding her secret.

It wasn't hard to locate the club since it had the biggest club sign shining 'American Football Club'. The door was unlocked so she let herself in. She was surprised the meeting room was rather small, how could they all fit in here she wondered? Kaiya came to the table that was like a normal football field; there were little figurines of the team and pieces of papers scattered around the table and the floor. She saw another entryway on the side that led to the locker room, she turned on the lights to illuminate her way. Each locker she saw was different, packed with football gear, papers, and some even had snacks in it.

Her mother examined each one until she saw Koda's name all the way in the end. It had two pictures pasted next to her name, a picture of her family hung on one side while a picture of her with Kurita, Monta, Komusubi and Sena was on the other. She seemed to be so happy with her team, grinning her brightest smile. Something her mother hasn't seen in a while.

On the shelves, she saw many unraveled bandages on the bottom next to her shoes; on the hooks she saw dry towels of various sizes and on the top shelf, she picked a little training menu with several different exercise techniques she's been doing day by day. As she flipped through the pages each week it was written more intense and longer repetitions, Kaiya wondered how well Koda was able to perform this. Next to the training menu, there was a makeup bag with the name Koda sewn on the front along with a bottle of lotion, a hair brush and a nail kit.

This made her giggle, Koda may be playing football but she, by no means necessary, gave up trying to look her best.

"Um...hello?"

She was startled by the sudden voice until she turned her head and saw Kurita lugging in the last of the equipment.

"Oh, please forgive me, I didn't think anyone would still be here." She apologized.

It took Kurita a few moments to realize who she was before he started to panic. "Mi-Mi-Mizuma-Mizumachi-sama!" Kurita bowed over and over again to her. "I-I didn't think you would b-be here! In our clubhouse! Welcome!"

"Thank you, is your captain here?"

"Hiru-Hi-Hiruma-San wi-will be here in a minute. I-I can g-go get him!" Kurita nervously studdered, he didn't expect Koda's mother to show up at their clubhouse. Especially after her yelling at Koda from the Sphinxes game.

"Um I can wait, I have a little time."

"Then-then pl-please sit down. I-I can make some tea!" He came back into the meeting room and shoved all of the practice figurines and plans down onto the floor before pulling out a chair for her to sit. Before she could retort, to stop him from doing so, he already got started on the tea pot and pulling out some tea cups to see which one would suit her the best.

She might as well she thought to herself. She hung her purse and her jacket on the chair before sitting down herself and picked up one of the plastic figurines that was next to her foot. It was a smaller replica of Komusubi. She thought it was just adorable. She picked up a few more small replicas of the team to put back on the table, smiling at how cute it was until Kurita slammed a whole frosted strawberry cake in front of her. She scoot back by surprise at how much she was offered.

"O-oh my." She muttered.

"Please have some cake and tea!" He begged before setting a tea cup in front of her and started pouring the tea. He was so nervous that he over filled the cup and it started to seep onto the table.

"Th-that's! That's enough!" Her mother stopped him in time before he spilled the entire pot onto the table.

"I-I'm so sorry! How many dozen sugars would you like? One dozen or two dozen?" He quickly asked before setting the teapot down and grabbed a small container full of sugar.

"Dozen?" Koda was not kidding, Kurita was a sweet boy her mother had to admit.

"FAT-ASS!" Hiruma came in and kicked open the door while carrying a bag full of footballs. "You fucking left the"-

He stopped himself when he saw Koda's mother at the table. Kurita almost dropped the sugar container he held when Hiruma came in cursing.

"H-Hi-Hiruma-San. We...we have a guest, Mizumachi-San, Koda's mother."

Koda mother bowed her head in greeting, but Hiruma just rolled his eyes and threw the bag of balls in the corner. "You must be the captain of the Devil Bats. I was...actually quite impressed at your game with the Sphinxes."

"So why are you here?" Hiruma sat across from her and crossed his legs then stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Are you here to tell me that you want your daughter off the team?"

"Oh no, but I do apologize for my rude temper at the game. I was just surprised that she couldn't tell me, I don't want to see my daughter get hurt."

"Koda-chan doesn't mean to keep it from you. She told us that her father doesn't want her playing football." Kurita confessed.

"I can't guarantee her safety. This is football, it's a dirty sport and people get hurt on the field." Hiruma replied, they saw her face changed. She was now more worried about her daughter and her well-being. Hiruma then sighed and tried to comfort the worried mother. "Your daughter is fine, I got her on my team for a reason. She's a strong ass bitch and doesn't take no for an answer. She's good at what she does, as from what you've seen from the game."

"From what I saw at the game is her getting smashed by players twice her size. Every time it got harder for her to get up."

"At least she got up didn't she?" Hiruma retorted. Kaiya couldn't argue, every time she was pushed down, she got back up on her feet no matter how much it hurt. It almost reminded her of her husband. "

"Koda-chan really is a good player." Kurita added to the argument. "She works really hard with everyone and she's really nice too."

"And how do the other members treat her?"

"Well some of us were more than happy to have her when we barely had anyone on the team. But she gained the respect of everyone else. She likes to work and practice with her teammates."

"She's a real social pain, that's what she is." Hiruma dug a finger into his ear to pick out the wax.

"Hiruma-san..."

Kaiya thought things through in her head, it seemed like things were going well for her little girl. She still don't want Koda to be involved in such a dangerous sport though she knew if she removed Koda, who knows how she woud react. Kaiya grabbed her things and bowed her head at the boys. "I thank you for your time. I will think about if I will continue to allow Koda to participate on your team."

"Pl-Please don't make Koda leave."

"Shut up fat-ass!" Hiruma snapped at him.

Kaiya left the clubhouse to go home. Thoughts were racing in her mind, if she were allowed to let Koda continue being on the team, she would need to break it down to her husband. It was in fact her husband who forbade Koda from playing the sport, even after teaching her everything there is to know about the game. It got late as soon as she returned home, her family must already be in bed she thought. That is until she saw the kitchen light turned on, she walked in thinking it was her husband making a snack. Instead she saw Koda looking through the kitchen cabinets, groaning every few seconds when she had to reach up on the top shelves. Finally she reached the bottle of vinegar and groaned again when she brought her hands down before grabbing her waist, hissing at the pain.

Facing the heaviest line in Japan came with a price, more bruises and more pain. Will she ever get use to this?

"So you are the vinegar thief?" Her mother surprised her. Koda jumped at the sound of her voice, turning around to see her mother. She placed her purse and her keys on the counter, making Koda feel like she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "Here I thought I was cooking with too much vinegar or your brother was stealing it."

"Vinegar helps with the bruises." Koda admitted.

Kaiya smiled at her little daughter before she reached behind Koda and reached a small green bottle of parsley. "Use this with the vinegar. I used it when I injured my leg while jogging."

Koda nodded and took the bottle of parsley before looking up at her mother with worried eyes and looked down at the bottles in her hand. "Are you still mad?"

"I already said, I'm not mad at you. I'm disappointed in you." Her mother leaned on the counter, crossing her arms and looking out the kitchen to make sure they were alone. "Why didn't you tell us you were playing football?"

"I wanted to tell you, okaa-chan. I..really did. I didn't know how. I didn't want you to be mad at me." Koda explained, refusing to look up at her to lock. "I just...wanted to keep it a secret a little while longer."

"What if you have gotten hurt? Or broken your arm? Were you going to lie to us?"

"That was...sort of the plan. You weren't suppose to find out so soon." Koda tried to hold back her tears, she was anxiously waiting for her mother to tell her that she was off the team. "Are you going to tell dad?"

"I'm thinking about it." She admitted, making Koda wince that her nightmare was coming true.

"But...okaa-chan...we have a game against the Americans. We are the first underdog team to face against an American football team." Koda tried to argue her case. "I can't leave the team...not now. Please."

"I said I will think about it. Today I am just happy that you walked out of that field alive and unharmed...well...mostly unharmed." Kaiya stepped closer to her daughter to kiss her gently on the head. A mother's kiss should always give her child reassurance, but it didn't this time. "Go wash up before bed. You have school tomorrow."

Koda bit her bottom lip and gently nodded; "Good night okaa-chan."

And she left the kitchen holding the vinegar and the parsley. Kaiya sighed, closing the cabinet door and continued to think about her daughter and the game she saw today. She can't allow Koda to play anymore, she was lucky that she walked away alive from the Sphinxes game.

Yet thinking again, her vinegar has been disappearing for weeks now. Ever since then, just how many games has Koda been participating?


	18. Chapter 18

"Wait my mother came to the clubhouse last night?!" Koda exclaimed to Kurita. She met up with Kurita near the school on their usual walking route. Kurita immediately told her about the meeting her mother had with him and Hiruma, he told her how she just wanted some information about her being on the team and nothing else.

"I tried to ask her to let you stay, but all she said is that she will think about it."

"And what did Hiruma say?"

"Not much. He...was a little polite to her, but...you know Hiruma."

Koda sighed, pressing her hand on her waist to gently rub the bruise she had. Her mother told her the same thing, she would think about whether to let Koda stay on the team or not. She was glad that her mother didn't tell her father, but she never wanted Hiruma to meet her mother, believing that he would make things worse.

"What did Hiruma say to my mother?"

"Your mom was mainly concern about you playing football. And Hiruma said that in football people will get hurt. But he complimented how well you play and the reasons why he wanted you on his team."

"He...said that?" Koda felt a little flattered. She remembered protecting Hiruma from the oncoming traffic, which he still never thanked her for! And him going on and on about wanting her on the team. But if there really were specific reasons why he wanted her on his team, she never knew them.

"Yeah! He said you were really strong and don't take no for an answer. He said how you were determined too, which is what he wanted on his team. He doesn't really show it, but it seems like he wanted you to stay if he compliments you in front of your mother."

Koda smirked under her breath, knowing that Hiruma would never say something like that in front of her, let alone the team. But if he really did wanted her to remain on the team, she had to thank him for trying to persuade her mother. "That was surprisingly nice of him to do such kindness."

"Mm-hmm!" Kurita brightly smiled as they walked together to school.

"My mother still hasn't told me whether or not she wants me to stay on the team. I was so sure my family wouldn't find out so soon."

"If I may ask, Koda-chan, why don't your parents want you to play football? Don't you think if they see you play, they might change their minds?"

"Honestly...I don't remember why they don't let me. It mainly has to do with my father. One day, he's helping me with my throws, the next he's banning me from practicing again. After which my brother discovered the sport and my father started to support him instead of me."

"That's really sad." Kurita pouted.

"Tell me about it." Koda pulled back her hair. "It kills me to not know. Then again I'm too scared to ask."

"Do you think she'll let you stay at least until our game with the Americans?"

"I hope so. She didn't say anything about it. I just need to practice as much as I can before she says anything. If I'm lucky, she won't say anything until after the game. I don't think she knows when it is, so it'll be out little secret."

"Mm!" Kurita smiled and nodded, wanting to have her stay.

Every minute made Koda more nervous than she should be, after the conversation with her mother, Koda is just expecting her to show up at her school to make sure she didn't attend the meetings. But shockingly, her mother never came. Throughout the school day, things were actually the same as if the game never happened yesterday.

Afterschool, the team reunited at the clubhouse to discuss their plans for the American game, luckily there was no practice. The team was overly worried aas Hiruma typed on his computer to bring up the information on their future opponent, pulling up from video from their games and how each player played. It was Panther who caught Sena's attention! The video was recording the quarterback playing but in the background, he saw the young African American running down the field as such speed! Could it be possible that it was fast as Shin's? Sena had to find out, and as soon as Koda saw the look in his eyes, she imagined herself writing a yaoi sports novel with Sena as the uke. Hiruma suddenly pulled up a recent interview from America. The coach's name was Leonardo Apollo; a white American wearing a silk purple colored suit and sleeked combed blond hair with a cat on his arm.

Koda rolled her eyes at the sight of him, her parents would usually tell her about these kinds of people they had for clients. They would tell her how obnoxious they are, how high and mighty they might think they are. She never thought she would have to meet one since she had enough to deal with...she was wrong. All throughout the interview, he explained how his team would win against Japan's team. He down rated the entire team saying how the Devil Bats were nothing but a bunch of low life imbeciles and thugs; he especially commented how ridiculous it was to have a girl on the team. He however still accepted the challenge just to prove that his team is the best.

The Devil Bats were pissed! Vowing to defeat the NASA aliens if it was the last thing they would ever do!

* * *

Hiruma discussed with the team, more like threatened them to learn a new routine by tomorrow and to come to practice early morning or anyone who is late will be punished. They all left, relived to not have practice for the day since they were still rather sore from the Sphinxes game. Koda walked home and took the long way home through the park, she need to think about the future. What would her mom say? Isn't there a way? A deal she could possibly make with her mother to let her keep practicing? Just long enough until the game?

Her mind raced until she saw a familiar face resting against one of the trees, looking onto the children's playground. She knows those Budddist clothes and shaven head anywhere.

"Unsui-kun!" She called out.

He turned his head, being surprised to see her. "Koda?"

"Hey." She sat next to him. "How have you been? Shouldn't you be practicing or keeping a certain someone on a short leash?" She joked.

"Hmm. Yeah but it's nice to take a break sometimes. It was a good day to come to the park."

"That is it." Koda agreed, brushing her hair behind her ears.

"I heard the Devil Bats lost against the Sphinxes."

"We were tied! We didn't lose!"

"But you still didn't win."

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Koda nudged Unsui, who chuckled in return. They both looked out at the children playground, hearing their laughter and the metal rubbing against each other on the seesaw or on the swings.

"So does this mean that you are back?"

Koda sighed in frustration. "Am I that easy to figure out?"

"No, you just admitted it." Unsui smiled, watching from the corner of his eye on Koda rolling her eyes. "So how it is?"

"It was fine...until my mother found out. She followed me to one of my games...she got yelled at me in front of my team...and hasn't said much about it since."

"She's just worried about you Koda. You're not in the park anymore."

Koda remained quiet, knowing that Unsui was right and how her mother was probably worried sick about her during the game. "I know that...but I can handle it. I know I can. I just want her to understand."

"What did your dad say?"

"She didn't tell him. I don't know if she will. I'm not ready to tell my father yet...I'm not strong enough."

Unsui nodded, placing a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Koda knew he understood her but at the same time, she knew he didn't. She took a deep breath and tried to change the topic. "You know, I have a game coming up soon, against the Americans. Maybe after the game...we could come back here. It's been a while since we actually hung out as friends."

"I might have practice to do, though."

"Then maybe after practice? We can go get pizza, go to the arcade, maybe we can race down Morakami hill. We need a rematch you know!" She giggled. "Maybe this time we can do it on bikes."

Unsui smirked but said nothing, only to look down at his hands. Koda leaned forward to look at him which made her raised her brow in confusion. "Unsui? What's wrong?"

"I...don't know how to ride a bike."

"Wait seriously?" She asked. "But..I thought you knew... I saw your bike and Agon's at your house."

"I was never really good at it. Agon got it on the first try...he even did a wheelie while I kept falling off. After elementary school, I never really rode again. I focused on other sports so I can impress my father." Unsui sighed as he recalled the memories in his head.

"Unsui..." Koda felt sorry for him. She has forgotten how big Agon's shadow was, she didn't know how big it has gotten since they were children. Suddenly a light bulb appear over her head and it lit up to signal an idea. She got up quickly and rushed to disappear, leaving her stuff behind. Unsui was curious to know where she was going but he soon focused his attention back to the playground. He soon saw two kids that looked like brothers running towards the jungle gym and started to climb it. He saw the older brother reach the top but the younger brother was going much slower. Immediately the boy on top leaned down and extended his arm towards the younger one to help him to the top.

He did often wish he had a better relationship with his brother, it is often like a relationship between a trainer and a prized bull.

"Oh Unsui."

He heard Koda call for him and when he turned around he saw her return...with a bike?!

"Where did you get that?"

"I borrowed it from that guy sitting on the bench." She smiled, gesturing to a man that was sitting on a bench not too far from where they are.. "And you're getting on it."

"You're crazy if you think I'm getting on that." He rebelled.

"Yes, yes I am. Come on! Please!" She begged with a smile. Unsui shook his head...but he quickly smiled. He couldn't resist nor says no to her. He got up from the grass and came to her to grasp the handle bars and swung his leg over to get on the bike.

"I'm going to be right behind you." Koda promised. "Just put your feet on the pedals and go." She instructed and once Unsui put his foot on the pedals so many bad memories poured into his head. All the times he would mount the bike and fall immediately because he couldn't keep his balance. Sometimes he would go far as a few feet and still fail, he would watch as Agon would speed right past him. Unsui tried to push past it all and started to petal as slowly as he could, he could feel the bike tremble on the same rhythm in his hands, being nervous he was going to fall.

"That's it, keep going." Koda encouraged.

Unsui had the courage to look up to see where he was going. When he wasn't gazing at his feet, his body stopped shaking along with the bike. He heard Koda picking up the pace behind him when he went at a normal speed, he grinned and laughed; "I'm doing it!"

"Yes you are! Now press the brakes."

"Brakes?" Unsui tried to press the brakes on the handles but his fingers would not release themselves from the handle. "I-I can't!"

"Just press the brakes! Quick!" Koda yelled before Unsui bumped into a street pole and fell on his side. She gasped and covered her eyes before peeking at her groaning friend laying on his back. The stranger she borrowed the bike from saw what happened and raced to him.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes, thank you." Unsui sat up to rub his head as Koda rushed by his side.

"Unsui-kun, did you injure yourself? Are we going to get in trouble?"

"We? You got me on the bike."

" I didn't force you! You're the one who got on it!"

Both teenagers glared at each other for a few brief seconds, only to burst into laughter to their relief. The stranger didn't know what was going on but he was relieved to see that Unsui was alright. Koda bowed to the stranger, thanking him for lending his bike to her and helped Unsui back on his feet before walking home.


End file.
